Fighting To Survive
by BubblyAmi ships DoctorRiver
Summary: Olivia life is going well. She has just about everything that she could dream of! But one day a letter is left at her door and everything changes.It's a fight to survive!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people of earth!!!! i was thinking of writing this story for a while now and i didn't want to publish it when i had a lot of other stories out!!!!! Well i just finished 2 and here is another!!!!! All of your questions should be answered in the first chapter. Elliot is divorced. He is 36 and Olivia is 33. He has full custody of his kids, Maureen is 16, Kathleen is 13 and the twins are 10. Uhm what else!!!! Oh yeah Alex and Casey are co ADA's. So review and tell me what you all think!!!!  
I don't own law and order svu!!!!! Wish i did but i don't!!!!!!!**_

Olivia walked around her dark house, it was early in the morning and she was going to the kitchen to make coffee. She heard a rustle behind her. "Hello?" She called out.

No answer. She shook it off and kept on her mission to the kitchen.

"FREEZE! DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE!" A voice said.

Olivia jumped and yelped. She turned and looked at the person in her home. "I'll do whatever you say!" She said. She didn't have her weapon on her.

"I say jump up and down! and then tickle your tummy!" The sweet little voice said.

Olivia laughed and said. "How about i tickle your tummy?" She then leapt for the small child and started ticking her.

"MOMMY!" The little girl giggled as she squirmed.

"Mommy what?" Olivia laughed.

"Please stop!" She giggled tears forming in her big brown eyes, she was laughing so hard.

"OK. OK only because you said please! Next time you sneak up on me i think i might just eat your little toes!" Olivia said picking up her daughter.

The little girl squealed. "MY toes?"

Olivia laughed and looked at what her just turned 4 year old tried to scare her with. "Why were you messing with mommy's blow dryer?" She asked her as she carried her to the kitchen an placed her in her big girl chair.

The little girl shrugged her shoulders and said. "When Maurie was over. We played cops and robbers and thats what she got me with. Mommy give me some cereal!"

Olivia turned and looked at her daughter. She was wearing Dora the Explorer pajamas and her long dark brown hair was all rustled and coming out of the pony tail. She looked just like Olivia. For that Olivia was happy. "Shiloh! How do you ask mommy for things?"

"Now?" Shiloh asked confused she was not really understanding the manner stuff.

"Shiloh Ellie Benson! How do you ask? Manners?" Olivia said staring her daughter in the eye.

"Oh Yeah Mommy can you please give me some cereal!" Shiloh said smiling.

"Good girl what kind?"

"Uhm Frosted Flakes!"

Olivia nodded and started her coffee and fixed her daughter a bowl of cereal. She handed it to her and then sat across from her daughter eating her own bowl. She would grab the coffee when she walked out the door.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"When can i go with you to work? I wanna see Uncle Fin and Uncle Munch and Grandpa and Auntie Alex and Auntie Casey!" Shiloh said getting excited.

Olivia smiled. "Today. Auntie Cam is going to get you from my job around 9 so we have to hurry and get there so you have some time to see everybody!"

Shiloh nodded and ate her food a tad bit faster.

Olivia smiled at her daughter. Auntie Cam was really Camilla. Camilla had been Olivia's friend in High School and they were still close. She agreed to be Shiloh's nanny since she worked from home anyway. Soon both were done with their food and Shiloh helped her mother load the dishwasher. "Go ahead mommy put your clothes on the dresser."

Shiloh nodded and ran through the house to her room.

"SHILOH STOP RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!" Olivia called.

"Sorry momma!" Her sweet little voice called back.

Olivia smiled and started the dishwasher since she forgot to last night. She went to her daughter's room and smiled. It was light blue and painted like the sky and the floor was a light hardwood. She was a canopy bed that went with her dressers. Her daughter stood in the middle of her room talking to her favorite stuffed animal. A penguin.

"Ok listen up Mishi! We are going to mommas workjob and you has to be on your best behavior!!!!" Shiloh said picking up the penguin then placing it on her bed. Shiloh adored that penguin. Elliot gave it to her when she was 2. She took it everywhere with her.

"Ready to get ready sweetie?" Olivia asked.

"Yes mommy"

Olivia got her hand and they walked to the bathroom across the hall. When Olivia found out she was pregnant she brought a house. She wanted to give her daughter everything that she didn't have. Olivia always lived in an apartment when she was growing up. She brought a house she also made sure it was in a good neighborhood and good school zone. She lived right around the corner from Elliot. She watched as her daughter watched her own face and then helped her brush her teeth. Olivia then did the same. Soon both were dressed and ready for the day. Olivia wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt that had a black vest over it. Her hair was now down to her shoulder blades. She pulled it into a ponytail. She grabbed her holster and badge and then went back to her daughter.

"Mommy can you help me please?" Shiloh asked. She had on jeans and a pink Dora shirt. She wanted Olivia to help her hair.

"Of course" Olivia went over and brushed her daughters hair into pigtails. "Ready freddy?"

Shiloh laughed. "Mommy! I'm Shiloh!"

Olivia picked up her daughter and started out the room.

"MOMMY WAIT!" Shiloh squealed.

"What?" Olivia said scared.

"Mishi!" Shiloh said.

Olivia sighed an went back to the room and got Mishi. Then went back downstairs. There was a knock on the door. Olivia looked at her watch it was only 7am. It wasn't Elliot he would have walked in so would have Cam. "Hold a second." She called. She placed Shiloh on the couch and turned on the TV.

Shiloh scrunched up her nose. "Mommy! No Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! Dora! I mean please i watch Dora?"

Olivia nodded turning it on her DVR. She walked to the front door and opened it. No one was there. "Strange" She said. She then looked down and saw a letter with her name on it. She picked it up and went back inside the house. She sat on the couch next to her daughter. she opened the letter and stated to read. As she read her eyes went large and her hand started shaking.

Shiloh looked at her mother. "Mommy who was at the door?"

Olivia didn't answer. A million thoughts were racing in her mind.

"Mommy?" Shiloh said a bit louder.

Before Olivia could answer her the front door opened. She reached to her gun as she turned. She sighed and jumped off the couch getting Shiloh in her arms and cutting the TV off.

"DADDY!" Shiloh called with a smile. Shiloh had always called Elliot daddy, even though that wasn't her real father. But it was the closet thing she had to a father.

"Hey Penguin!" Elliot said taking her from Liv and hugging her. He loved Shiloh like she was his own child. He pulled away from her and looked at Olivia. "Liv? Sweetie what's wrong?"

Olivia looked at Shiloh. "Sweetie go get your goodie bag off the counter"

"Yes Mommy" She said. Elliot put her down and she skipped out the room.

"El! He sent me a letter! He knows where we live! He know about Shiloh!" She whispered frantically.

"Olivia who?"

She looked him in the eye. "Shiloh's father. The man who raped me" she whispered as Elliot pulled her into a hug and kissed her hairline.

"We'll get him. We'll get him this time Liv" He whispered in her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello People of earth!!!!! Here is the next chapter in the story!!!! I wanted to do something different with this story. Hopefully you can tell!!!!! Well maybe not yet idk!!! Lol so anywho on with the story!!!  
I don't own **__**Law and Order: SVU**__**!!!! Wish I did though (oh the things I could do!)**_

Elliot was driving the car to the 1-6. His eyes kept darting to Olivia. She looked so scared, even though everyone else probably wouldn't be able to see. Elliot had been her partner for 7 almost 8 years now and he was been dating her almost 2 years. He knew when she was hiding something. He was just thankful that she told him what that something was. He glanced in the mirror a smile forming on his face. Shiloh sat in the car seat holding Mishi and looking through her goodie bag.

"OOOH mommy! You got me more coloring books!!!" Shiloh cooed happily.

Olivia smiled and turned to her daughter. "That way you can draw mommy a pretty picture!"

"Ok" Shiloh said excited.

"Hey! What about me?" Elliot said with a fake pout.

"Of course a picture for daddy too!" Shiloh said with a giggle. She then went through her bag telling Mishi which picture was going to be for whom.

"Liv? Sweetie talk to me" Elliot said.

"Not now" Olivia whispered.

Elliot nodded he understood Olivia wanting to leave Shiloh as innocent as possible. They soon got to the 1-6 and pulled in to the garage. Elliot got out of the car and opened the door for Olivia. She got out and opened the door and got her daughter out the car seat. She carried her to the elevator and then into the squad room.

"Hey Shi!" Fin said seeing the small girl.

"Hey Uncle Fin!" Shiloh said as Olivia put her on the ground. She then ran over and hugged Fin. "Hey Uncle Munch!" She said hugging him also.

"How you doing Lo?" He asked.

"Good! Mommy brought me a new coloring book! Now I can make you more pictures! Then you can hang them on your desk like mommy and daddy do!" She said breathlessly.

"Wow. Do I get one too Sun?" Cragen said coming out of his office.

"Of course Grandpa!" Shiloh said with a large smile as she skipped over to hug him.

"Thanks Sun" Cragen laughed. He stared calling her Sun once he saw how energized she was. She was always on the go and always smiling. He was proud to call her his granddaughter. Olivia was like his daughter. He looked up and saw Elliot and Olivia standing by each other. "How you doing Olivia?" He asked seeing the look on her face.

"Later" She mouthed her eyes on Shiloh who was sitting on Munch's lap coloring him a picture.

"You see Lo. Big brother is always watching. They" Munch began,

"Munch!" Fin said looking over at him.

"What? I'm just informing Shiloh of"

But once again Fin cut in. "Remember last time you wanted to inform Shiloh of things?" Fin said looking over at Olivia.

Munch eyes widen and he nodded. "So Shiloh what are you and Auntie Cam doing today?"

Shiloh looked away from her coloring book smiling. "We are going to the zoo! I went there with mommy and daddy and Maury, Katie and the twins!" She said excitedly.

"Oh did you have fun?"

"Of course silly! We saw lioness, and zebras and those funny looking pink thingies!!!! Uhm flampingos? Yeah thats it!" She said.

"You mean Flamingos?" Fin asked with a slight smile.

"That's what I said silly! Flampingos!" Shiloh said innocently.

Munch and Fin both laughed.

"Are you sure that it was from him? Not some prank?" Elliot whispered to Olivia.

"It was him! I know. He wrote about what he did to me. He wrote about what I can't remember." Olivia said with a distant voice. 4 years ago she was coming home from a date (maybe she couldn't remember that part either but she was dressed for going out) She woke up the next day on her living room floor with a splitting headache and her clothes ripped and torn. Elliot was there pounding on her door and he used the key she gave him just as she was waking up. He took her to the hospital and they found out she was raped. 3 months later she found out she was pregnant with Shiloh. Elliot was there for her all along the way. At first they tried to look into who she went on a date with but without Olivia's memory there wasn't much they could do. But her case was still open and this letter was going to help them catch this prev.

"Ok" Elliot said. He trusted his partner.

Olivia and Elliot sat at their desk and did paper work, while keeping a watchful eye on Shiloh who was migrating from lap to lap.

"Hey there beautiful!" a voice called out.

"AUNTIE ALEX! AUNTIE CASEY!" Shiloh called out as she ran over to the two women who had just entered the room.

"Hey!" Alex said picking her up and hugging her. "How is my favorite 4 year old doing?"

Shiloh giggled. "You're favorite really?"

Alex laughed along with Casey. "Yep!"

"YAY!"

Casey and Alex talked to Shiloh some more but about 5 minutes later a voice said, "Hey Waddles!"

"Hey Auntie Cam! Let me get my goodie bag! Mommy got me new coloring books and coloring things!" Shiloh said getting out off Alex's arms and going over to her mothers desk. "Bye Mommy. Bye daddy!" She said kissing them both on the cheeks and then hugging them.

"Hey what are we chop suey?" Munch said with a raised eyebrow.

Shiloh stopped moving and looked at him confused. "Why would you be chop souey? You're a person Uncle Munch! Silly." She said hugging him then Fin, then Cragen and finally Alex and Casey. "Bye" She called.

"Call me later" Cam said to Olivia.

"I will thanks"

"No problem" Cam said with a smile.

They soon walked out of the room and left the building.

Olivia still had a smile on her face as she went back to her paper work but then she felt that letter in her pocket, that letter she carefully put in a Ziploc bag hoping to get prints off of later. She stood and went over to the Vic board. She remembered the time when she had her picture on this very board, and once this case re opened it was going to be right back on the board and her stuck on desk duty. "We have a lead in a case" She said clearing her throat.

By now Cragen had come out of his office and was looking at her.

"What case?" Fin asked.

"Mine" She said as she posted the letter on the board.

Munch, Fin and Cragen all came over so they could read it. It read:

Dear Olivia  
how are you doing my sweet little one? I hope you are doing well for our child's sake. That's right our child's sake. I know you don't remember me or the wonderful time we had that night 4 almost 5 years ago but no worries I do. So when I see you again we can both share. You'll share about our daughter, what is her name again oh yes Shiloh Ellie Benson, and I'll share about what we well really I did that night. Now don't do anything stupid! I know where you live, which room is Shiloh's and which room is yours I know things and I will use them to get what I want. What I want are you. You and Shiloh. So we can be a family, like we should have been 4 years ago. I was going to come back to you after I got a few things but that Stabler came! So just wait until you get the next letter with further instructions. Go on with our daughter no need to scare anybody!  
Love Always,  
The father of your child

p.s If I see Stabler anywhere near you are my daughter I will kill him! How dare you allow her to call him "daddy" I'm her father! No worries we'll talk about this more when we see each other again.

Everyone was silent as they looked at the letter than Olivia.

"Why did you let Cam take Shiloh?" Cragen asked.

"Cam was a Marine"Olivia said. She bit her bottom lip wondering if it was a good idea for Shiloh not to be with her. She felt her fingers twitching at the thought of going over to her phone and calling Cam.

"She should be fine for now then" Cragen said with a sigh

"What are we going to do?" Fin asked.

"We are going to catch this sicko" Elliot said


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello people of earth!!! This is the next chapter in my story!!!! Yeah!!! So read and enjoy and review!!!!! Thanks!!!**_

Olivia kept looking at her phone. She was nervous as hell not knowing what was going on. She knew that Shiloh was just about safe as she could be with Cam than she would be with Olivia but still. She wanted her little girl as close as possible with this sick freak out there wanting to play house.

"Liv sweetie are you ok?" Elliot asked looking up at her from a file on his desk. Her file.

"I'm fine" she said her leg shaking.

"No your not. Your leg is shaking like it always does when you are nervous. Liv what is your gut is telling you to do" Elliot said.

She nodded and tried to stop shaking her leg. "My gut wants my baby here with me" She whispered.

'Then call Cam and tell her to bring Shiloh here. Then you two can"

"Go home. I know." Olivia mumbled.

"No i wasn't going to say that. I'm not letting out of my sight with this sick fuck out to get you Liv. You are going to take Shiloh upstairs at the overlook and get her settled" Elliot said love burning in his eyes.

Olivia smiled widely. "Ok" She pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial number 4.

"Hey Liv" Cam voice said after answering after the 3rd ring.

"Hey Cam is everything going good?"

"Yeah. Shiloh really loves the flampingos!" Cam laughed. She turned and looked around. Shiloh was right next to her looking at the tigers. But now she was gone. ~shit! ~ She said in her head. "Shiloh?" She looked around and bit her bottom lip. She walked away looking. "SHILOH!"

"Cam? Camilla what's going on?' Liv said scared.

Elliot was looking at her. By now Cragen, Fin and Munch where listening too.

"Oh Liv. Shiloh i can't find her! I turned to get my phone out my purse and i look back and she is gone" Cam cried into the phone as she looked around the Big Cat part of the zoo.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked her heart hitching in her throat.

"I can't find her! She is gone!" Cam said into the phone. "SHILOH!"

"I'll be right there. I coming" Olivia said standing tears in her eyes and almost rolling down her cheeks. She hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket.

"Liv. Olivia what is going on?" Cragen asked.

"Shiloh is missing" Olivia cried.

"What? how?"

"Cam turned to get her phone out of purse and Shiloh just disappeared. I'm going. You cannot stop me" She said before Cragen said anything.

He nodded. "Stabler go with her. Call us with any news"

They both nodded and ran out the squad room.

~Zoo~  
Olivia and Elliot showed their badges and rushed inside. Cam was already talking to another police officer.

"Cam!" Olivia called.

"Oh god Liv! I am so sorry" Cam cried.

"Who is this?" the police officer asked.

"I am Shiloh's mother and Manhattan Special Victims Unit Detective Olivia Benson"

"And I am Detective Elliot Stabler. So what is going on here?"

Olivia's phone started ringing. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mommy?" Shiloh's small voice cried through the phone.

Olivia's jumped. "Sweetie where are you? What happened?"

"He said he is my real daddy and that daddy isn't my daddy. He said that we should stay with him" Shiloh cried.

"Shiloh sweetie calm down was are you?" Olivia said her hand clenching the phone.

"I'm at" But there was a slap and a whimper.

"Shiloh?" Olivia whimpered.

"Liv what is going on?' Elliot asked.

"Livvie. Sweetie it is so nice to hear your voice again!" another voice said. A man,

"Did you hurt her?" Olivia said.

"Just a little smack. Nothing to serious. Even though she should be popped in the mouth for when she doesn't listen we should talk about this when met with each other again. I just wanted to see her in person and man Livvie we had a beautiful little girl!" he said.

Olivia had him on speakerphone. "Where are you?" She asked.

"We'll I'm going to drop our daughter off at home. She is really tired." He said with a chuckle. "Ok well she is tired now. I had to use some chloroform to get her out of the zoo. You taught her well"

"I swear to god if one hair on my daughters head is harmed i am going to kill you" Olivia whispered with a lethal voice.

"Oh Livia. Stop with the dramatics. Now just get your ass home and get our daughter. I don't want her to be alone to long. Bye love, see you soon. Oh and tell Camilla that she should get a hip clip for her phone or maybe a blue tooth" Then he hung up the phone.

"He has her. He has my baby" Olivia whispered as she turned and ran out of the gates.

Elliot and Cam close behind him. Elliot called Munch and told him what was going on.

~Olivia's house~  
Olivia opened her front door her gun out. She walked inside Elliot close behind doing the same as she was. She went around the 1st floor. No Shiloh. She looked at Elliot with wide scared eyes.

Elliot lifted his head towards the stairs. He started the way. They went inside the guest room. Nothing. Then Shiloh's room.

"Shiloh!" Olivia cried picking up her little girl. She was on the bed knocked out. She had a small bruise on her cheek. "Shiloh honey wake up" Olivia whispered

Elliot went and checked out the rest of the rooms on the 2nd floor. "All clear. Is she waking up?"

"No. Oh god El. What if"

But before she could say anything Shiloh opened her eyes and said. "Momma?"

"Oh thank god. Yes it's me baby" Olivia cried hugging her daughter close to her body.

"Come on Liv. You are not going to stay here." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded and held Shiloh close as she packed her a bag.

"MOMMY!" Shiloh cried as she looked around.

"What is it baby?"

"Mishi! The man still has Mishi" Shiloh cried as she clung tight to Olivia's neck.

"It's ok sweetie." Olivia whispered into her daughter's hair. "Can you go with daddy for mommy can pack?"

Shiloh looked from her mother's shoulder with wide tear filled eyes. "Yes" she reached her arms out and laid her head on Elliot's shoulder.

Olivia went inside her room and threw clothes into her bag. She heard her door open down stairs. She got her gun.

"LIV? EL" Munch called.

"WE'RE UP HERE! WE GOT HER" Elliot called back.

Olivia came out of the room with her and Shiloh's bags. She got Shiloh tightly back in her arms and went downstairs.

There was a crime scene team there trying to get prints from this creep that he could have left behind.

"Is she ok?" Cragen asked going over to Olivia.

"From what i can tell. The bastord chloroformed her though. He hit her in the face." Olivia said stroking her daughters whimpering head.

"Mishi" Shiloh whispered.

"I'm taking them to the hospital" Elliot said as he placed his hand on Olivia's waist guiding her out of the house.

~Hospital~  
Fin and Munch came inside the waiting room were Elliot was.

"Is she ok?" Munch asked.

"Yes. She a little shocked. She said he didn't touch her. Just when he hit her in the face. She is more worried about Mishi" Elliot said with a forced chuckle.

"Thank god" Fin said.

"So any prints?" Elliot asked.

"No son of a bitch must worn gloves" Fin said.

Olivia came out with Shiloh in her arms. "When we get to mommy's job you have to talk to Uncle Munch and Uncle Fin and tell them about the man ok?"

"Ok. After that can i have some food?" Shiloh asked sadly. She was still upset over Mishi.

"Sure thing honey let's go"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here you guys go!!!! Next chapter in the story!!!! YAY! LOL**_

_**I don't own SVU wish I did but I don't**_

Shiloh sat in the kid room coloring in a coloring book. "I was at the zoo with Auntie Cam"

"What did you see?" Fin asked her gently.

"Lions and tigers. Sum monkeys and flampingos!" Shiloh said looking up.

"Then what happened Shiloh?"

"When me and Auntie Cam were looking at the tigers her phone started ringing. The man tapped my shoulder and held up Mishi. He said i had dropped her. I reached for her but he said that i had to come with him. He said that he was going to help me clean her." Shiloh said pushing away from the table. "Mommy told me not to go with strangers. And i did that makes me bad"

"Oh no! Shiloh sweetie you are no were near a bad girl. Tell me what else happened"

"So i followed him. We were away from people. I was scared. I told him that but he laughed. I turned to go get auntie Cam but he grabbed my arm. I turned and kicked him in his baby nuts like mommy told me to do when someone was touching me. He got my arm tighter pulled me closer to him. He said if i didn't stop fighting he would hurt mommy. So i stopped. I didn't want him to hurt mommy. We left and he put me in the car. That's when i gots even more scared because he said that he was my real daddy and daddy wasn't my daddy. Then he let me call mommy. I was about to tell her where we were but he hit me. When he got of the phone with mommy and stopped the car i tried to get out but he got mad and hit me again. That was when i bit him. He pulled out this nice smelling napkin and put it on my face and i went to sleep" Shiloh said slowly. Trying to remember everything.

"Shiloh?" Munch said seeing that the girl had stopped moving and her eyes grew wide.

"You have to make sure he doesn't hurt mommy" Shiloh whispered.

"He isn't"

"Or me" She added.

"No worries sweetie we are going to get him" Fin said.

Shiloh nodded and then said. "Are we done now? Momma said I can get some food"

"Yes go ahead." Munch said.

Shiloh nodded and stood walking out of the room.

Olivia was waiting for her with tears in her eyes. She had watched the whole thing. "Hey pumpkin"

"Hi-Hi mama. Can i have some food now please?" Shiloh said innocently.

"Yeah. Daddy went and got you some Wendy's" Olivia said picking up her daughter and caring her to her desk. She sat her at her desk and placed a coloring book in front of her. "Shiloh sweetie what did the man look like?"

"He was brown hair like us. But he had green eyes. He had scar on his cheek and he said that you gave it to him. He was really tall. Like daddy. I told Uncle Fin and Uncle Munch that already" Shiloh answered as she scribbled blue here and there.

Olivia said nothing but patted her daughters head gently as she scanned the 1-6. She was getting antsy. Where in the hell was Elliot? She hadn't seen him since he left about 1 hour ago. Before she could pull out her phone Elliot came inside with a Wendy's bag. She went over to him and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked hugging her back

"Nothing." She whispered into his chest.

He nodded knowing she just wanted a hug. He soon pulled away from here and handed her the food.

"Thanks. For everything." She said. She titled her head up and she kissed his lips softly. She pulled away and turned to give her daughter the food.

"Ew!!! You kissed daddy!" Shiloh whispered giggling. She pulled out her straw and French fries as Olivia placed her chicken nuggets in front of her.

"What do you say?" Olivia asked.

Shiloh looked at her with wide confused eyes. "Yummy?"

Elliot snickered. But stopped when Olivia threw him a look. "No sweetie manners"

Shiloh nodded and said. "Oh yeah thank you daddy. Thank you mommy"

Olivia kissed her daughters head and sat in the chair next to her staring at her daughter with loving eyes. She would never let anything happen to her. She wouldn't let the sick freak hurt her daughter.

"I have flowers for Detective Olivia Benson" a young boy said coming in.

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson" Olivia answered getting up and going over to him. The flowers were beautiful. It was an arrangement of white roses and poppies. She signed for it and looked for the card. She pulled out the card and read it. Her hand shaking she dropped the flowers in the floor and turned to the boy. "Where did you get these from?"

The boy was startled change of emotions. "Some guy paid me 20 bucks to bring these to you. I never saw him before in my life."

"What is it Liv?" Elliot asked going over to her.

She handed him the note. "What did he look like? How long ago was he here?"

"Uhm 6'2. Light brown hair, green eyes, scar on his cheek. Uhm he gave me the stuff like 10 minutes ago. He told me to wait 5 minutes after he left though." the kid said. "Am I in trouble?"

"No son. Can you go answer a few questions with Detectives Munch and Fin?"

"Sure"

~10 minutes later~  
Olivia was sitting at her desk with her daughter in her lap. Her leg shaking and she had the note in her hand. She kept reading it over and over again.

_**Dear Livia  
I hope you enjoy these flowers. I think these are your favorites. If not we can talk and get to know each other when we see each other again. Being with our daughter at the zoo made me realize something. My plan should be moved up. I am missing way too much of her life! She is so smart. My little Shiloh. So expect to see me soon. I think i might pick you guys up one at a time. That would be easier. But yet it would be harder to get the second. No worries. I will be seeing you again.  
Love always  
Your Daughter's Father**_

A million thoughts were running through her head as she kept skimming over the night. When was this freak coming for them? But importantly who was he going to try and take first? Olivia wouldn't let him lay a hand on her daughter again. Shiloh would never see him again. Everyone felt the same about both Benson women.

"Liv sweetie?" Elliot said. He realized that Shiloh was asleep in her mother's shaking arms.

Olivia's head snapped up and she said. "Yeah?"

'Shiloh is asleep"

Olivia looked down and smiled kissing her daughters head, "Oh. I'm going to take her upstairs. Until we leave for your apartment."

Elliot nodded and watched as Olivia went upstairs. He sighed and looked back at the Vic board. With Olivia's picture on it. It showed the bruises she had gotten that night 4 years ago. He narrowed his eyes. He was going to find this sick fuck. He was going to find him before he tried to hurt Olivia and Shiloh anymore than he already had.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the long wait!!!! Something is wrong with my computer!!!! Gasp! I know I am just as shocked as you guys are!! Anywho so here is the next chapter in the story! Hope u enjoy!!! If so please review it makes me feel all tingly and happy!!! Lol so yeah here is the next chapter.  
I don't own SVU wish I did but I don't!!!! Sigh**_

Olivia sat on the bed in the cribs. Looking at her sleeping daughter. "I love you so much Shiloh" She caressed her daughters head and the lightly kissed her cheek. She then stood and went downstairs. Everyone was busy working on her case. The case she couldn't work on. She sighed and sat at her desk.

Cragen looked at Olivia with sad eyes. He didn't want her to be going through this. But he was at least happy she gained Shiloh out of it. He could tell she loved that little girl with ever fiber of her being. He knew she shouldn't be when they were talking about her case but he couldn't and wouldn't let her leave. He wasn't about to risk her being alone and that sick freak getting her or Shiloh.

Fin was standing t the Vic board looking at the pics of Olivia and the 3 other potential victims off this sick fuck. They all had the same bruises and the same memory lose. He looked up at Olivia. She was like no scratch that she was his little sister. He would and was going to do anything to protect her and Shiloh. "Hey Munch did any of these women have kids shortly after?"

Munch placed his hand over the phone. All of the attacks were 4 months apart. "His first victim, Lorelei Strode, did a girl named Reese. The second, Hallie Patterson, did a boy Alex. The third, Penny Dixon, did another boy named Logan. And finally the last victim Olivia Benson did. Shiloh."

This is the first time Olivia heard of other victims that this freak hurt. Those names rang a bell. She stood her hand covering her mouth. "Oh my goodness!"

"What Liv?" Elliot asked startled.

"Rory, Halls and Pens!" She said memories hitting her hard and fast.

"What?" Munch said confused.

"Lorelei, Hallie, Penny and I were best friends in high school and in junior high!" Olivia said getting and looking at the pics for the first time.

"That doesn't seem like co winky dink" Munch said.

Olivia was staring t her friends. "After I went to the police academy we sort off just drifted off. I haven't spoken to Rory in 5 years. Halls in 8 and Pens in almost 10. Oh wow. I think this guy might have gone to high school with us" She said shocked.

"That is what I was thinking."

"What about Camilla? I mean you knew her in high school. How came she hasn't been attacked yet?" Cragen asked coming over. He had been listening to the whole conversation.

"I'm not sure" Olivia said. "You have to call them here!" she added looking at her old friends again.

"Already done" Munch said hanging up the phone.

Olivia started to pace the floor. Who in the hell from her high school would do this to her? She hadn't been in high school in almost 15 years. She was 33 almost 34.

About an hour later women walked in she was tall almost 5'8. She had long black hair. Her eyes were light blue. She had an athletic build. In her arms was a young boy. He had his mother eyes but brown hair. She walked over to Munch. "You called. Do you have a lead?"

Olivia looked at her with wide eyes. "Hallie?"

Hallie turned and looking at Olivia. Her eyebrows raised and then her eyes widen. "Livvie?"

Olivia nodded.

Hallie squealed and hugged her old friend tightly. "Oh my goodness! I haven't seen you in forever!" she cried.

"Same here. Who is this?"

"My son Alexander. Ok what is going? It is 9 at night" she said. Hallie was always the one to get straight to the point. Hallie turned and looked at the Vic board. She saw all of her old friends and their kids on there. At the end she saw Olivia's and a small Childs picture on it. "Oh my! Liv that's Rory and Pens! He attacked them too! And you?" She whispered her eyes wide with tears.

Olivia nodded. "I'm sorry" She whispered.

Hallie shook her head tears running down her face and hugged her best friend. Hallie was the oldest of the 4, she would be the one Olivia would go to when her mother was drunk. "You didn't do anything."

Olivia nodded and pulled away wiping her eyes. "Hi Alexander"

"Hi. My name is Alex! I'm 4. I like yellow" Alex said smiling brightly. He saw her tears and reached to cup her face. "Don't cry. Too pretty"

Olivia smiled and lightly touched the sweet little boy's hand. "Thanks Alex" She looked at Hallie she was unsure of what to say.

"We have to catch up Livvie. Detective Munch is there a reason I was called down here?" Hallie asked turning once again to Munch.

"We just want all 4 of you here. This guy is crazy." Fin said. 

Hallie blinked. "Wait. He is out? Is he after one of us?" She looked at the board again. "Liv? He wrote to you?" she sounded panicked.

But before she could answer she heard a whimper and a small voice call out "Momma" Olivia turned and sprinted up the stairs. She went inside the cribs and saw Shiloh sitting up in the bed. Her eyes wide and tear filled. "What's wrong sweetie? Did you have a bad dream"

Shiloh nodded scrambling into her mother's waiting arms. "Yeah. Mishi was gone and then the bad man came and took you too."

Olivia stood holding her daughter close to her chest. She kissed her forehead and sweetie. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. And remember daddy said he will get you another teddy friend ok?"

Shiloh nodded sadly. "It not same. Can I stay with you momma? Please. I don't want to be alone" she whispered.

Olivia nodded. "Of course sweetness. Let's go"

Shiloh nodded.

She carried her daughter down the stairs, She broke into a smile when she saw 2 more women besides Hallie. One with blonde hair and one with red. "Pens? Rory?"

Both women turned from Hallie. They both had small children in their arms.

"Oh my goodness Livvie!" The one with blonde hair said. She was 5'5 and had large blue eyes. Her daughter had the same eyes as her but brown hair.

"Rory" Olivia said hugging the blonde.

"Oh I don't get a hug eh?" Penelope the red head said with smiling green eyes. Her son had her hair and hazel eyes.

Olivia laughed and hugged Penny.

"Momma who are these people?" Shiloh asked into her mother's ear.

"These are mommy's friends. And their children. That's Hallie and Alexander her son. That's Rory and her daughter Reese and that's Penny and her son Logan. Everyone this is my daughter Shiloh"

By now all 4 women had put the children down. "Hi Shiloh. I like yellow!" Alex said walking over to Shiloh with a smile.

Shiloh smiled brightly. "I like yellow. But I like blue more"

Reese nodded her head agreeing with Shiloh. "Yeah blue"

Logan stood next to Alex. "Yellow!"

Olivia and the others all looked at each other. "Hey El?" Olivia called.

Elliot was sitting at his desk watching the scene in front of him. "Yeah babe?"

Penny wiggled her eyes at Olivia. "Who is that?" She whispered.

Olivia smiled. "Is the child's room open? I mean the kids can go in there until you tell us what is going on?"

Elliot nodded. "Sure go ahead. Liv. Oh I'm Detective Elliot Stabler. Olivia's partner" He looked at Olivia for approval to say the rest. When she nodded he said. "And her boyfriend of 3 years"

Penny nodded her head in approval. "Oh really. Stabler is it?"

"Yes" Elliot said with a smile. 

"Ok follow me" Olivia said to her 3 best friends.

They got their children in their arms holding them close.

"Yeah that is what my Auntie Cammy said" Shiloh said to Alex and the others.

"Yep" Logan said agreeing with her.

"Here we are. You guys can play in here. We are going to be right through this glass ok?" Olivia said opening the door to the large room filled with toys and coloring things.

Their little eyes lit up as they nodded.

The mothers watched as their children played. "Livvie what is going on?" Rory asked breaking the ice first.

"Have any of you gotten any weird phone calls, or letters or flowers?" Olivia asked not asking her friend's questions.

"Well yeah. I got some flowers" Penny said. "And a note said I'll see you soon"

"Yeah that was left on my voice mail. I thought it was a prank or something" Hallie said.

"You?" Olivia asked Rory.

Rory bit her bottom lip and said. "Yeah flowers and a phone call. Livvie?"

"This guy left a letter on my door. And…he took Shiloh from the zoo. She was with Camilla and he just took her. He brought her back to my house and left her there" Olivia said harshly.

"Oh sweetie." Hallie said hugging Olivia.

They all joined a group hug.

"He said he wanted me back. He said that he wanted to be a family" Olivia cried into her old friend's chest.

"What a sicko! What is wrong with this guy? Who is he? Why is he targeting us?" Penny asked her eyes shining with tears.

"I have no idea. But I want to find out" Olivia answered wiping her eyes.

Her 3 friends looked at her nodded agreeing. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello people of earth!!!!! Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter in the story!!!! YAY!!! So read and enjoy! Guess what?!?!?!?!? I'm on SPRING BREAK!!!!  
I don't own Law & Order: SVU wish I did but I don't  
**_

Olivia sat with her friends watching their children play in the room.

"Liv is there anything you know?" Rory asked turning away from the mirror.

Olivia sighed. "Nothing. I'm not allowed to know about anything that is going on. Elliot won't tell me anything."

"You know what. Are kids are like siblings. Maybe that is what this sick freaks plan is" Penny said.

"But why? I don't understand that! Who is it?" Hallie whispered.

"God I wished I knew" Rory sighed.

"Our kids are brothers and sisters. How are we going to tell them that?" Olivia asked.

They were all silent as they looked at the window where the kids were playing.

"By simply telling them." Hallie said with a shrug of her shoulders,

"Shiloh knows Elliot isn't her father. Whoever this man is told her when he you know. Any male figures in their life's?" Olivia asked her friends.

"Nope it's just me and Logan. Well besides my father. But it is just me and my little man" Penny said.

"Same here. Just me and Reese. I had a boyfriend when I was raped but he left when he found out I was pregnant." Rory said gently.

"I'm sorry Rory" Olivia said hugging her best friend.

"I was engaged a last year. I knew this guy for 6 years. He helped me through the pregnancy and everything. Alex really liked him. We always had this on and off relationship and I guess during on of our off moments he found someone else and had a kid with her. A little girl. So he went back with her" Hallie said running her hand through her hair.

"Liv?" Rory said.

"Like Elliot said he has been my partner for almost 8 years and we have been together for 3 years. He was married and he has 4 kids. They all love Shiloh."

"At least on of us got a sort of relationship" Penny laughed.

Olivia smirked. "So it's ok to tell him that they are all brothers and sisters."

"Yeah. It sounds like the right thing to do" Fin said as he came into the room.

All 4 women jumped. Olivia hand on her gun.

"You scared me!" Olivia said when she realized who it was.

"Sorry. I was coming in here to talk to you ladies and to tell you that you are being moved to a safe house."

"A safe house?" Olivia said confused. "What happened?"

"Liv. Trust me." Fin said looking her in the eye.

They said nothing. But looked at each other and then at the window with their kids. "Are we going to be together?"

"Yes it seems safer to have you all together." Fin

"Where is Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"He had to go" Fin said.

"Where?"

"Liv. I tell you once you get the kids settled. Get ready you are leaving soon." Fin said.

Olivia's heart started beating fast. "Fin?"

"Liv please" Fin said.

Olivia sighed. "Ok. Can we get our stuff?"

Fin said nothing but walked out.

"What's going on?" Rory asked.

"We are being moved to a safe house"

"That only happens if something happens." Olivia said. "Where is Elliot" She murmed. "Come on let's get the kids ready."

"Livvie everything is going to be fine" Hallie said softly standing. She opened the door.

"And then Swipper came out and took Dora's dollie!" Shiloh said the 3 other kids sitting at the table.

"That Swipper!" Reese said with shocked eyes.

"I like Diego" Alex said.

"Me too!" Logan and Shiloh said at the same time.

"Diego likes the animals! Me like the animals too!" Reese said.

"Come on you guys. We are about to go" Hallie said.

Shiloh turned and looked at her mother. "Momma are Logan, Alex and Reese coming too? Where are we going?"

"Yes and I don't know" Olivia said getting her daughter in her arms.

Shiloh nodded and cuddled into her mothers build. She then let out a huge yawn. "Me sleepy mamma"

Olivia nodded and rubbed her daughters head softly. She waited until her friends were ready and they went back to the squad room. She looked around and saw that Elliot and Munch were both gone. "Where are they?"

"Liv. He was at your house. He trashed it and left stuff on your wall. Elliot went to get something from your house when he saw it. He left a letter for you and the others." Cragen said. 

Olivia's heart was beating fast and hard. That was why they had to go a safe house. He was getting crazy.

"There is something else Liv" Cragen said looking at all 3 ladies.

"Camilla is missing. He said in the letter he left that he has her"

Olivia felt her knees buckle. "He...She…gone...taken" Was that that could be formed.

Rory, Penny and Hallie and went closer to her. "He has her! What is going on?"

Olivia turned and looked at her friends. "We should go. We have to go now"

They nodded.

"Come on let's go. I got the van waiting" Fin said.

Cragen gently hugged Olivia and kissed Shiloh. "Stay strong we are going to get him"

Olivia nodded and followed Fin out of the room and out to the van. She sat in the seat and held her daughter close.

"No worries baby girl everything is going to be fine. We are going to catch him and bring Camilla home"

Olivia said nothing but leaned her head on Hallie's shoulder.

They soon pulled into a driveway to a house not far from the 1-6. It was 2 stories and looked nice. They got out the car and walked inside the house. Their was a living room, dining room, kitchen, playroom and then 5 bedrooms.

"This is nice" Rory said walking around.

Olivia nodded and held her sleeping daughter. She turned to Fin. "So how is this going to work. A cop patrolling every 10 minutes?"

"No. A cop is going to be here at all times." Fin said looking around and shutting blinds.

"Fin what was in that letter?" Olivia asked shocked.

"Baby girl no worries just go ahead and put little one down. There is no need for you to worry" Fin said placing his hands on her shoulders.

Her eyes widen and she nodded tears in her eyes. She turned away from her and faced her friends. 

"We can all have our own rooms. The kids can share the large room with the bunk beds in it. It's the room that is closest to all of the other rooms." Hallie said as she kissed Alex's forehead.

Olivia nodded. "I want Shiloh to sleep with me tonight."

"Same here" Rory said.

They all agreed and choice their rooms and laid the kids down. They then went downstairs and sat on the couch. Fin was in the kitchen on the phone.

"Livvie what is going on?"

"What is this letter?"

"How long are we going to be here?"  
"All I know is that sick fuck was inside my house, thrashed it and left a note that has scared the shit out of my squad. I have no idea how long we have to stay here. And yes he has Camilla"

All 4 were silent they had no idea what to say about any of this.

"I'm scared" Rory whispered tears in her eyes.

Hallie wrapped her arm around Rory's shoulders and squeezed gently. "We aren't going to let anything happen to each other. Promise?"

"Promise" They all said together. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here is the next chapter in the story!!!!! YAY!!!! I love spring break!!!! lol  
I don't own Law and Order SVU!!!! A girl can only wish!!!**_

Olivia was sitting on the couch. Hallie, Penny and Rory were all asleep. Olivia couldn't sleep. She was worried sick about Elliot. She hadn't heard from him in 2 days. So far it has only been Fin and two other cops.

"Detective Benson?" Officer Addy said

"Yeah? And i told you Laura call me Olivia"

"My shift is just about over. The next one is going to be here right about now"

Olivia nodded and turned back to the TV. My Wife and Kids were on but she had no idea what was going on.

Officer Laura Addy looked out the window and smiled. "Ok. He is here now" she got her things and went to the door. "Bye Det... I mean Olivia. I'm praying for you"

Olivia nodded with a tight smile. "Thanks Laura"

Laura opened the door and said. "Detective"

Olivia sighed. It was probably Fin again. She started flipping through the channels.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" a voice said.

Olivia felt shivers go up and down her spine. She turned. "EL!" She cried. She jumped over the couch and into his arms.

He smiled and held her tight. "See. I'm fine" He kissed her hairline.

She nodded her arms tight around his neck. She had tears in her eyes. "God Elliot. I...Its" she struggled to find the words to say. When she couldn't she just kissed him.

He kissed her back his hands falling to her waist and brought her closer to him. He gently nibbled her lips until she opened them and he slid his tongue in.

She moaned into his mouth and rubbed her tongue against his.

Elliot moaned and his hands fell to her thighs and gently lifted her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled away needing to breathe. She moaned cocking her head to the side as Elliot kissed her neck. "El" she moaned.

"Liv. I love you so much"

"I love you too" Olivia said trying to catch her breath.

He walked them over to the couch and sat down. They sat watching Bones. "Livvie. I have to go and check the grounds" He said rubbing her back softly.

"Ok" She got out of his lap and sat down. Her eyes not leaving the TV. Bones and Ghost Whisperer were her favorite shows.

He smiled and started checking the house. He checked the backyard and everything else. He then checked on the ladies. They were all sleep. The last room was Olivia's. Shiloh was in there. He opened the door and saw she was bundled up in the covers. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead. He then went back downstairs to Olivia.

"Is she still asleep?"

"Yep. Hey Liv?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

Elliot went over to her and stood in front of her. "Olivia. I love you"

"I love you too" She said with a cocked eyebrow.

"No Liv. I really love you. I knew that every since i saw you walk into that squad room 7 years ago. I want to be in your life. You and Shiloh's life forever. So i ask you Olivia Veda Benson will you marry me."

Olivia's eyes widen. She was shocked she couldn't think of anything to say. She wanted to slap herself. Of course she knew what she should say. "El..I"

"Of course after all of this is over. Liv? Will you be my wife?" He said. He got down on one knee and pulled out a light red velvet box. He opened it exposing a beautiful ring.

Olivia felt the tears run down her cheeks. "Yes. Oh god yes! Elliot"

Elliot smiled and pulled the ring on her finger. He then stood.

Olivia was crying as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He kissed her back and then gently pulled away from her. He wiped the tears of her cheeks and kissed her again. "I love you so much."

She laughed. "I love you too. Oh wow. Elliot this is beautiful"

He smiled and hugged her closely. "You should get some sleep sweetness"

"But I'm not tired" As soon as that left her mouth she let out a huge yawn. She smiled sheepishly. "Ok. I guess i am a tad bit tired."

Elliot smiled. "I know you are. Now get to bed. Mrs. Stabler"

Olivia smiled brightly. "I like that way that sounds."

"I do too" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. "Love night"

"night" She yawned. She went upstairs and got into bed after she kissed her daughter she was in dream land.

~Next day~  
Olivia awoke to someone poking her thigh. "Yes?" She groaned.

"Auntie Livvie!" a small voice said.

"Yes Reese?"

"Can you help me?"

Olivia opened her eyes and saw that Reese was sitting on the bed next to her. Shiloh was on the floor looking at her with a large smile. "With what sweetie"

"You haves to talks to momma! So we can go outside" Reese said.

Shiloh nodded her head agreeing to with her. "Please momma?"

Olivia looked at her watch. It was 8am. "Where are they?"

"Downstairs talking to daddy" Shiloh said.

Olivia said nothing. But she smiled brightly. "I don't think we can go outside today. Sorry ladies. But i do think we can do something else. Come on. Did you eat breakfast?"

"No" They said at the same time.

"Ok. i think i smell waffles" Olivia said.

Both girls smiled brightly and they watched as Olivia put her house shoes on. They each got her hands and then went to the kitchen. "OOH mama pretty ring!" Shiloh said as they entered the kitchen.

Hallie, Penny were at the table, Rory was cooking eggs. They all turned when they heard ring. "Ring?"

Olivia smiled and raised her hand. "He asked last night"

"OMG!!!!" They all said at the same time. They raced over to her and all reached for her hand grabbing her hand. "Livvie it is so pretty."

"Thanks"

"Where is this lucky son of a bitch?" Penny said looking around.

Fin came into the room. "I thought I heard baby girl down here. Elliot told me to tell you he would see you soon."

Olivia nodded with a smile.

"Hey Finmaster! Look at this!" Rory said smiling as she held up Olivia's hand.

"Nice!" He said coming over. "I hope some of those waffles are for me?" he asked Rory

She blushed. "Of course."

Olivia looked at Hallie and Penny. "Any word on Camilla, Fin?" 

Fin looked away from Rory. "No sorry baby girl"

Olivia nodded her heart felt heavy. She felt tears spring to her eyes. She felt that this was her fault.

"Mama? Can we eat now please?" Shiloh asked.

"Of course pumpkin" Olivia said lifting up her daughter. They all sat around the table.

"Sissy!" Alex said to Shiloh

"Yes?" She said her mouth filled with bacon.

"U wanna play cany land?"

"Yeah!" Shiloh said after she swallowed the bacon. "Reesy? Logy?" Shiloh asked.

"Yep!"

The women had explained as best as they could that they were brothers and sisters. To their surprise the kids didn't ask questions. They were ecstatic. After breakfast was done they got the kids cleaned up. Hallie cleaned up Shiloh as Olivia did something downstairs. Soon they were all back in the kitchen.

"Auntie Livvie what are we going to do?" Logan asked confused.

"We are going to use play dough! Play dough that you can eat!"

The 4 young kids mouth dropped open. "We can eat it?" they whispered at the same time.

"Yep. Now come on" Olivia said. She sat the kids down at the table. They each had large globs of the home made play dough.

"Sweet idea Livvie!" Hallie said laughing. "Now if you guys it all now there won't be any to play with. "That means you Miss. Reese" 

Reese giggled but put the large chunk down.

Olivia went to the front room where Officer Addy was. "Hey Laura. Fin leave already?"

"Yep. How things going Det.. I mean Olivia"

"Good. Thankfully"

Before Laura could say anything there was a knock at the door. She stood her gun in hand. She went and opened the door all she was a package. It was addressed to Olivia, Hallie, Lorelei and Penelope. She lifted it up and opened it was a letter. And something else wrapped in tissue paper. 

"Olivia call the 1-6 now"

Olivia nodded and pulled out her cell. She told them and they said they would be there in 5 minutes. "What is that?" Olivia said the tissue was white but a red liquid was on it. Blood was on it. She walked over and carefully moved the tissue around with the tip of her cell phone. She gagged, her breakfast threatened to leave her stomach. "Oh my god"

"Holy shit" Laura said.

Inside was a human finger. Olivia took the letter it read.  
**Dear 4  
Olivia you made me do this! How dare you? How fucking dare you agree to marry STABLER? Now poor Camilla has to suffer! I think i have changed my mind. Things are going to be done differently now. And you have nobody to blame but yourselves!!! Nobody told you all to move to a fucking safe house? I sure didn't! Well we will be seeing each other soon enough!  
Love the father of your children  
P.S. Olivia. We have a lot to talk about when we see each other! Consider you and Stabler's engagement off! If I were him I would be watching out for HIS children. His oldest girl seems rather sweet.**

Olivia was shaking hard. She couldn't breath.

"Mommy? Look at what I made!!!" Shiloh squealed as she came into the room.

"SHILOH GO BACK IN THERE" Olivia yelled.

"What's that?"

"SHILOH ELLIE BENSON RIGHT NOW" Olivia screamed.

Shiloh's lip trembled. Her mother never yelled at her like that before.

Olivia sank to the floor. She needed Elliot now more than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

_**So yep here is the next chapter in the story!!!! YAY!! Thanks for the reviews!!!! Luv it!!! Anywho on with the story!!!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

After 5 minutes the 1-6 showed up. The others were told to pack. They were being moved.

"Olivia?" A voice called out.

Olivia turned from where she was being questioned by Munch. "Elliot!" She cried out.

Elliot went over to her and gently hugged her close. "Are you ok baby? How about everyone else?"

"Penny, Hallie and Rory are scared shitless! The kids have no idea they think we are on vacation. Where are the kids?"

Elliot nodded. "With my mother. They have a cop with them."

"I'm so sorry that your kids were pulled into this" Olivia whispered.

Elliot kissed Olivia softly. "Liv it's not your fault ok?"

"I keep trying to tell her that" Hallie said coming over to them. She had her suitcase in one hand and Alex's hand in the other. Alex was holding his teddy and a small book bag on his shoulder.

"Auntie Livvie?"

Olivia removed herself from Elliot's arms and bent down in front of the small boy. "Yeah?"

He lent in and whispered in her ear. "Shi is sad"

Olivia nodded and then kissed his forehead. "Thanks for telling me A-Man. I'll be right back"

Alex giggled at his nickname and turned his attention to his mother.

Olivia went to her room. Shiloh was sitting on the floor lightly petting one of her stuffed animals. "Hey sweetness"

Shiloh said nothing. She didn't even turn around. She was still upset about getting yelled at earlier. She didn't understand why.

"Shiloh? Shi?" Olivia said going over to her small daughter. She sat down next to her on the floor. Her heart ached when she saw the dried tear marks on her daughter's cheeks. "Shiloh sweetie?"

Shiloh turned and looked at her mother. "Yes mommy?"

"Mommy is so sorry for yelling at you early. Mommy was just...stressed out and i was scared"

Shiloh's eyes widen. "You scared? Why?"

"Someone I love is missing."

"Missing?"

"Uhm remember when you thought Donnie had left you?" Olivia said trying to think of a way to explain all of this to a 4 year old. So she decided to talk about Shiloh's stuffed rabbit Donnie.

"Yep! He was just under my bed" Shiloh said with a nod

"Yeah that is what missing is. When you don't know where something or someone is" Olivia explained. "That was why mommy yelled at you. I was scared and I'm sorry"

Shiloh nodded and lightly kissed her mother's cheek. "Its ok mama."

"Thanks sweetness. Now came on sweetie. We are about to go" Olivia lifted her daughter into her arms. She carried back to where everyone else was.

"DADDY!" Shiloh cried. She scrambled out of Olivia's arms and leapt into Elliot's arms. "I missed you so much! Did you get me another teddy? How is Lizzie, Dickie, Maury and Katie? Can we go to the park?"

Elliot laughed and her close. He loved this little girl to death. "I missed you too. Yes i got you another teddy. It's waiting for you at the next house. Everyone is fine and they all miss you. And no we can't go to the park. Not today"

Shiloh smiled brightly. "OOH Guess what daddy?"

"What sweetness?"

She leaned in and said with an excited face. "Mommy let us eat play dough!"

Elliot laughed. "Was it good?"

"It was really yummy!" Shiloh said. She looked around and smiled. Her brothers and sisters were all in the room. She wiggled her feet. "Down!" she said.

"Shiloh?" Elliot said with a raised eyebrow.

She looked at him confused. "Oh down please?"

He nodded and put her down. He watched as she ran to the other kids and whispered something to them. She ran off to the rooms, the kids following her.

Rory called after them. "Reese! We are leaving soon!!"

Penny was sitting on the couch talking to Fin about something. Hallie was standing next to Olivia.

"When are we leaving?"

"When we get the ok" Elliot and Olivia said at the same time. They smiled at each other.

"Aw! That is too cute" Hallie cooed.

Olivia laughed and lightly shoved her. "Whatever."

Shiloh and the other kids were going from room to room. "What are we doing?" Logan asked.

"We are looking for someone missing" Shiloh explained looking under the bed.

"Why?" Alex asked looking behind the door.

"Cause it will make mama happy" Shiloh said. She stood. "No here"

Reese nodded and said. "How about in the backyard?"

Shiloh eyes brightened. "Yeah! Could be in the tree!"

They all went to the back of the house and to the backdoor.

"Wait mama said we can't go outside without them" Shiloh said biting her bottom lip.

"Do you want to find the missing thing or not?" Alex said reaching and unlocking to door. He opened it and they went into the small backyard.

Shiloh stood in the door way looking around. "It no here! Let's go"

"Look at this!" Reese squealed.

Shiloh went over and both girls oohed and ahhed over the small puppy. "You wanna came and live with me?" Reese cooed to the small brown puppy.

"Sorry Reese. But this puppy already has a home" A female voice said.

Both young girls jumped and looked up.

"Auntie Cammie!" Shiloh said with a smile. "You have puppy!"

"Of course my silly duck! Now came on let's go and see them"

Reese lightly touched Shiloh's hand. "Stranger"

"No this is my Auntie Cammie. She takes me to the zoo!" Shiloh said reaching out for Camilla.

Camillia smiled and picked her up. "So you coming Reese? Logan? Alex?"

The other 3 kids looked at each and then nodded. "We should tell our mommy's" Logan said.

"Oh there is no need. I already told them. They are coming to the house soon"

They nodded with a smile. Camilla picked up Alex and a whistled softly. A man came out from behind a van.

Shiloh gasped. "Auntie Cammie! That is a bad man!"

"Oh no he isn't"

"Hi Shiloh, Reese, Logan and Alex" He said.

"Hi" they answered shyly.

"No Auntie Cammie! He is the one that took me from the zoo!" Shiloh said struggling to get out of the women's arms.

"Stop moving you little brat!" Camilla snarled tightening his grip.

"MOMMMY!" Shiloh screamed.

Reese looked around confused.

"RUN" Reese shouted to Logan. She had a bad feeling in her tummy about this man. She turned and started for the house. She heard a muffle cry. She turned and saw the man snatching Logan and running with Camilla to the van. "MOMMY! MOMMY MOMMY!" Reese cried and screamed.

Rory and the others bust outside. "Reese! Sweetie what's wrong?" Rory picked her up and wrapped her in her arms.

Reese was shaking hard and crying. "They... took...gone...puppy" she cried.

Olivia's heart beating fast. The backyard gate was open, there was a puppy trotting over to them and there were skid marks in the road. "Oh my god. Oh my god! SHILOH! SHILOH!" She screamed.

Elliot, along with Fin and Munch, ran out the gate and looked in the street. The van was long gone. Elliot cursed and went back to the grieving mothers. Olivia was trying not to cry. Elliot walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Liv. Sweetie we are going to get her back. All of them"

Olivia then broke down and cried. "That monster has my baby"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello people of earth!!! Sorry for the long wait but her is the next chapter in the story!!!! Ok Elliot views Shiloh as his own daughter. Has since she was born!!! Just letting everyone know!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (wish I did!)**_

"We shouldn't have used the chloroform" Camilla said as she looked back at the sleeping children. She then looked at the man driving the black mini van.

He lightly frowned. "Do you think I wanted to drug me own children? Of course not! But we had to get them from one place to another quietly. They were crying it had to be done. For our family."

"For our family" Camilla repeated. "I like that"

The man sighed. "But we are still missing one of my little princesses. Poor little Reese just didn't understand."

"But we are going to get her back right? I mean we need all the children to be a family"

The man nodded and got Camilla's hand lightly. "Of course we are going to get all of them back. Reese, Penny, Rory, Hallie and Olivia"

Camilla blushed red with anger. "Why the hell do we need them for? I'll be your wife! I'll be the mother of your...our children! Just give me a chance baby please" Camilla pleaded.

The man shook his hand out of hers and said. "Damn it Camilla! I already told you I loved them all! I love all 5 of you!"

"That was not part of the plan! I told you were all of them lived. I practically handed Shiloh to you at the zoo! You can't love all of them you have to love me only me!" Camilla cried.

By this time the man had pulled over and stopped the car. He slapped Camilla hard across the face. "Calm down! I already told you my plans from the get go! I always loved those 4! In middle school in high school, even though they never gave me the time of day, I always loved them! Do you understand that! I gave them what they always wanted! A family! I'm giving you what you always wanted too a family!"

"What I always wanted is revenge! You never gave me the time of day! I loved you! I still love you...Please why can't you just love me too" She whispered the last part.

The man ignored the last part. "That is all you think about. Revenge? That's sick"

"Not as sick as you sneaking into the houses of the women you supposedly love and drugging and then raping them! Now that is sick" she said.

He said nothing but he did grind his teeth together. Why the hell was he keeping Camilla alive this long? She would never tell on him. And if she tried he could have her killed. Maybe it was because she was easy ass and she knew how to take care of kids? He looked at her and nodded. Yeah that was it.

~1-6~  
Olivia sat at her desk her leg shaking. Tears in her eyes and she held the picture frame that was on her desk. It held two pictures. The first was one of her holding Shiloh in the hospital on the day she was born. The second was of her pushing Shiloh on the swing. That was the day Elliot had given her Mishi. She felt a tear drop down her cheek.

"Liv?" Elliot said softly coming up behind her lightly touching her shoulder.

Olivia jumped and turned looking at him. She felt her bottom lip quiver. "El" she cried. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his neck. She felt his hands fall to her waist.

"Sweetie I'm going to find her. I'm going to find out baby and bring her home" Elliot whispered into her hair.

She nodded holding on to him tightly. She lightly fingered her engagement ring. She finally pulled away from him and looked him in the way. "I know. I'm going to help"

"Livvie. You already know you can't do that. Your way to close to this case! You're still at risk"

"We are all close to this case! We are all at risk damnit! I just want... I just want" Olivia said wildly. She breathed in and out and then said. "I just don't want to sit around doing nothing! Elliot my baby is out there with that sick fuck!"

Before Elliot could reply Munch came over to him. "You might want to hear what Reese just told us about what happened."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and then followed Munch. Hallie, Rory and Penny were standing looking through the glass where Fin was sitting with a slightly upset Reese.

"What's happening?" Elliot asked.

"Just listen" Hallie said biting her fingernails. She always did that when she was upset or scared.

Munch lightly tapped on the glass.

Fin nodded and said to Reese. "Can you tell me again what happened?"

Reese nodded. "We were looking for some one missing to make Auntie Livvie happy. We looked in the house and then we went to look outside for the missing person. That was when we saw the puppy. We went over to it. Me and Shiloh. We played with it. The puppy was really pretty! Then a lady came over to us. Shiloh said that she knew her. She said her name was Aunty Cammie. So it was safe to talk to her. So we did. Then this man came over. Shiloh got scared and said that he was the man from the park. She told the lady that she was scared but the lady called her a little brat. That's not a nice word to say. Shiloh tried to get out of the ladies arms but she couldn't. The lady had Alex in her arms too. I told Logan to run but the man caught him. Then I cried for my mommy" she said softly.

"Thank you Reese"

"Fin? Can you find my sister and brothers? Please. Me miss them" she whispered the last part.

"We will Reese" Fin said.

Olivia was looking at the glass in shock. "That makes more sense than anything else! Elliot! She wouldn't have walked of with anybody."

"But the finger?" Hallie said.

"Why the hell would Camilla do this?"Penny said.

Olivia was silent she wasn't sure of why she would do it either.

"Camilla wasn't really our best friend you know she was just there. I always told you guys that she crazy!" Rory said from where she was sitting. "The bitch always seemed crazy to me!"

Everyone looked at her. Olivia, Penny and Hallie all thinking back to middle and high school years.

"I trusted her. I let her watch my baby" Olivia said. She then felt hopeful. "Maybe she doesn't have a chose. Maybe this sick fuck has something on her! That she has to do what he says"

Everyone was silent thinking about that possibility.

Suddenly Elliot's phone started ringing. He turned and answered it. "Hey Warren what you got?" His eyes widen and he nodded. "Thanks. No worries I'll tell them. Thanks Melinda"

"What?" Olivia asked.

"The finger that was sent to you wasn't Camilla's. It wasn't even female" Elliot said.

"See that bitch is crazy"

Cragen came into the room. "It gets crazier. I got a video sent to us. Well you 4 in general" Cragen said to Olivia, Hallie, Penny and Rory.

They all looked at each other. Rory stood and got Reese in her arms after she came out. "Can I put her upstairs?"

"Go ahead. No worries no one gets up there without us seeing them" Elliot said seeing the hesitant look in Rory's face.

She nodded and went up to the cribs. She came back down and sat on Olivia's desk.

"Let's watch this video" Olivia said.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello people of earth!!! Sorry for the long wait!!!! But I have this weird thing called school! Yeah gross word I know. So anywho thanks for all the reviews and stuff like that! So here is the next chapter in the story!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit… Oh the things I would do  
**_  
They were all clustered inside of a interrogation room waiting for Cragen to came back inside with the video. Olivia's leg was shaking and her eyes kept darting down to the picture she still held in her hand. The one of her daughter. She felt tears rise in her eyes, again. But then she felt another hand on her leg. She looked up and smiled at Elliot when he gave her reassuring squeeze and a loving look. She breathed deeply and looked at her best friends. They all looked terribly sad and upset.

Cragen walked back inside of the room holding a blank CD. "You guys ready?"

They all nodded. Even though they weren't they still needed to see whatever was meant for them to see. Cragen nodded and placed the DVD inside the DVD player. He sat down and pressed play with the DVD remote.

On the screen was Shiloh, Alex and Logan. They were sitting at a dining room table with a plate of food in front of them. Alex and Logan were whispering something to themselves. Shiloh just sat there looking at her food sadly.

"Oh thank god! Their ok!" Hallie said gently placing her hand on her heart and slightly raised her other hand to the TV screen were Alex sat.

Olivia looked at her daughter on the screen, checking her making sure she was ok. "Shiloh" she whispered.

"Shiloh darling. Eat your food" a male voice said.

Olivia's heartbeat quickened. She knew that voice. It was the man she was talking on the phone to, the man that raped her, Shiloh's father. "That son of a! I swear if he hurts them" She went silent when Shiloh opened her mouth.

"I want my mommy" she whispered. She looked up at the camera and said. "When can I go home to my mommy and daddy?"

Olivia felt tears in her eyes. She felt Elliot squeeze her hand.

"Shi! You can see your mommy when I go and get her" the man said.

Everyone glanced at Olivia. Then back at the TV. The man was talking again. "And like i told you at the Zoo! That man isn't your father! I am!"

Shiloh's eyes narrowed. "You are not my daddy! My daddy puts bad men away! Just like my mommy does. They are going to put you away" She looked just like a mini Olivia.

Olivia smiled proudly. But the smile fell of her face and when someone wrapped a hand around Shiloh's mouth. "Shiloh! What did i tell you about talking back?" Camilla's voice said.

Shiloh's eyes were wide with fear and sadness. She shook her head letting her know that she understood. When Camilla removed her hand Shiloh was silent.

"Olivia, Penny and Hallie. No worries we are taking good care of the children until you get here. They are eating and safe." the male voice said.

They still couldn't see his face. He was the one holding the camera. The little ones were staring at the camera. They all looked tired and sad. Alex looked at Shiloh and put his little chubby hand on the table, holding hers. "It's OK sissy. No cry" they heard him whisperer.

Hallie smiled tears on her face. "That's mommy's little man"

Suddenly the camera was turned away from the kids and was facing Camilla. "Tell them" the male voice said.

"The only way you can see your children again is if you join our family. Plain and Simple. We have a really nice family here. You guys would like it. It's loving and the family that we all dreamed about when we were younger. That's why I told him were you guys lived and when you guys would be at home" Camilla said.

"That bitch!" Penny spat.

"We will get back in touch with you all" The male voice said. He pointed the camera back at the kids and said. "Say bye bye to your mommy's"

"I wuf you mommy" Alex said.

"I love you mommy" Logan whispered.

Shiloh looked at the camera and said. "I love you mommy and daddy"

Olivia felt tears roll down her cheeks.

Camilla was behind Shiloh in a flash and got her long brown hair in her fist. She tightened the fist and said. "What did we tell you!"

Shiloh whimpered and said nothing. She cried silently. Her eyes wide as she looked at the camera.

Camilla let go of Shiloh's hair and went to the camera. She smiled brightly and fakely. "See you guys soon"

The camera then went black and the video was over.

Olivia stood up, her chair pushing from behind her. Her hands were balled up in a fist and she ran out the room.

"Elliot go after her" Cragen said.

Elliot was already out the door. "Where?" He asked Fin.

Fin pointed to the roof stairs. "What was on the video?"

Elliot said nothing as he went to the stairs and went to the roof. He went over to Olivia and wrapped her in his arms holding her close. "We are going to get her Olivia. I promise you"

"I know we are. But what if we are to late? What if those bastords hurt her?" She whispered into his chest.

Elliot said nothing. He couldn't make a promise like that.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for reading and the reviews! So anywho here is the next chapter in the story! Happy reading!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit  
**__**  
**_Olivia was sitting at her desk at the 1-6. She was worried about her missing child. She wanted to find her now. It hurt to think someone that she trusted to turned on her! Penny, Rory and Hallie where up in the cribs. Rory was keeping a watchful eye on Reese.

"Liv you should get some rest" Elliot said.

"I can't. I can't rest knowing my baby is some where out there with two freaks who don't love her like I do! Who don't know what to tell her when she has a nightmare! That can tell her that everything is going to work out! That's my job! I'm her mother! Camilla is trying to take that from me! The crazy ass bitch!" Olivia spat. She was pissed.

Elliot walked over to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "We are going to get her back! She is going to be fine Liv. Our daughter is going to fine and found"

Olivia nodded biting her lip and said. "That's what I pray"

Elliot was silent he just held her body close to his. He was going to find their daughter!

~The Next Day~  
It was early the next morning and plans of moving to the new safe house was being discussed. It was just about time for them to leave and head over to the safe house. Olivia wasn't sure if she wanted to go. She felt safer if she was closer to the 1-6 and Elliot. But she understood the risk to her and her friends along with her daughter. But Elliot was slowly talking her into it.

"Ready to go?" Elliot asked. He and Fin were taking to women to the safe house.

"Yes" Hallie said. She was looking at Rory and a sleeping Reese. Her arms were aching. She wanted to hold her child to. She wanted to hold her sleeping son. It hurt not knowing where Alex was.

Penny nodded. She was silent since Logan was taken. She said a few words over the last 2 days but not much. Logan was all she had and the same. Even though he was only 4 that was her best friend. She would kill for that little boy. She needed her son.

Olivia sighed and nodded. "Yeah let's go"

Rory was feeling her friends broken hearts and cried along with them the last two nights. She was scared also. One was for the well being of her best friend's kids. They were like sisters. The second was for the well being of her daughter. What if this sick fuck tried to came after her baby again? That thought sent a shiver up and down her spine.

"Then let's go" Elliot said. He wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and they went outside to the black SUV's waiting for them. They drove for what seemed an hour to a bungalow type house. It was one floor and seemed like it was really nice. They all got out and went inside the house.

"It's nice" Hallie whispered.

"There are 4 bedrooms. One for each of you" Elliot explained.

"I want to take a shower" Penny uttered.

"Ok" Rory, Hallie and Olivia said at the same time. They watched as Penny walked away. Olivia sighed sitting on the couch. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. Hallie sat next to her and placed her head on Olivia's shoulder.

Rory looked at Fin and Elliot and said. "I'm going to go and put Reese down. She is really tired."

They nodded watching her walk off. She went to the first room on the left.

"Liv, Fin has first watch. I'll be back later on tonight" Elliot said going over to her.

She nodded and kissed his lips softly and lovingly. "Thank you" she whispered into his lips.

"No need to thank me Liv. I love you. I love Shiloh." He said as he kissed her lips softly. He stood and looked at Hallie. "I'm going to find them Hallie."

"Thanks Elliot" Hallie murmured.

He turned and walked out the house giving one more longing glance at Olivia.

~Meanwhile~  
Camilla was in the bed next to the man. She had been up for the last 45 minutes. She liked it when it was just him and her. Not having to worry about anything until the kids woke up or when he broke into those long rants about how their family needed to be complete. She hated when he talked about that! How came him and her plus the 3 little ones couldn't be enough? How come he had to add Penelope, Hallie, Lorelei and Olivia? Why the hell were they needed? She didn't help him so she could become a Mormon! She sighed and rubbed slight circles on his olive skin. She really loved this man. To bad he didn't feel the same way towards her.

His arm was draped around her waist as he woke up. He yawned and looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. It read 6am. He sighed and looked at the pretty women in his arms. She had dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes. She had an athletic build but had some curves. But she wasn't the one that he craved. Well the ones that he craved. He wanted Halle's eyes, Rory's hair, Penny's lips and nose and Olivia's skin and body. He loved those women since junior high! They each had that raw amount of beauty. That beauty that they knew they had but didn't overly flaunt it, but they didn't try to hide it either! Their children were very beautiful and acted like their mother's especially Shiloh. She looked, talked and acted like Olivia and she was only 4 years old! He smiled at the thought of that.

"Want me to start breakfast?" Camilla asked.

The man nodded and said. "That would be great. The kids are going to wake up hungry. I'll go check on them"

Camilla nodded as they both got out of bed and threw some clothes. Camilla went to the small kitchen and he went inside the nursery. There were 4 kid beds set up. Only 3 sleepers. He smiled all of them were sound asleep.

Shiloh whimpered in her sleep and started to toss and turn. She then sat up with a cry. She was crying softly.

The man went over to her and said. "What's wrong?"

Shiloh flinched looking at him. "I had a bad dream. I want my mommy" she whimpered.

"Your mother isn't here right now. But you can talk to your daddy" He said sitting down on the bed next to her.

Shiloh showed a look that was purely Olivia. "My daddy no here! He with my mommy!" She pouted.

The man growled and stood getting Shiloh by her arm. "I'm tired of you talking back to me! Let's go" He walked out of their room. By now Alex and Loan had woken up. They sat there rubbing their eyes highly confused. The man dragged Shiloh to the bathroom and told her to use the bathroom. After that he dragged her down the hall to the linen closet he opened it and placed her inside. He shut the door and said. "You are going to stay in here until you learn not to sass your father"

Shiloh blinked in the dark room. She started yelling and banging on the door. "NO LET ME OUT! I SORRY! I SORRY"

The man walked away.

Camilla stood in the door way biting her lips. She was unsure of what to do.

"Go fix some god damn food! My sons are hungry! Shiloh can eat in a little while!" The man huffed.

"PLEASE LET ME OUT!" Her little 4 year old voice cried through the closed and locked from the outside door.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter in story! I am so sick and tired of these people who don't let the people we know should be together be together! Just got done watching the Bones season finale! GRRR Bones and Booth need to be together! They both know it and we all know it! Just like Elliot and Olivia! They need to be together! GRRR so mad! Sorry for my rant. just needed to get this off my chest.  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit! If i did Elliot and Olivia would have been together by day 3 and had babies and marriage by second season!**_

Olivia sat on the bed in her room and just stared at the wall across from her. She was so worried about her baby. It had been 4 days since Shiloh and the others were taken away and 2 since the video was sent to them. Sitting around here doing nothing was driving her crazy. She stood and stretched she had been cleaning non stop since she woke up. But now everything was done and she wanted a shower. She looked out her door. Penny, Rory and Hallie were sitting on the couch. Reese was sleeping in Rory's lap. Olivia sighed and went to the bathroom. She looked around. She had a creepy feeling that someone was watching her. She shook it out and took her clothes off. She started the shower and just let the warm water go all over her body comforting her about everything. She felt tears fall down her face as she washed. She heard a creak and she peaked out of the shower, and saw nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and started washing her hair. she had the weird feeling that someone was watching her. She went to cut the shower off when a pair of strong arms went around her waist. Her eyes widen and she opened her mouth to scream but a hand covered that. She went to bit the fingers but a pair of lips started kissing her neck as the body joined her. She started to struggle against the strong arms.

A knife was put against her throat. "Stop it! Or I will kill you and Shiloh" a man's voice echoed through the showers walls.

Olivia nodded tears falling down her cheeks.

The man nodded and stepped out of the shower, carrying Olivia with him, and grabbed her robe.

Olivia felt a breeze and realized that the window was open. She prayed hoping that someone was going to come and check on her.

No such luck. He pulled a napkin drenched in chloroform out of his pocket. He removed his hand and started to smother her with the napkin. He never moved the knife from her throat.

Olivia felt the drug taking over her body. She struggled a bit as he took her through the window. She closed her eyes but opened them again. Everything around her was blurry. She could make out a van. She felt someone putting something on her.

"Liv! Livvie! Are you ok?" a familiar voice said.

Olivia couldn't focus, she was trying to though. Who in the hell was in the car with her? She blinked and sighed. "He got you too?"

Penny nodded with tears in her eyes. She saw the drugged look in Olivia's face. The drug was taking and it was clear in her face.

Olivia groaned her head rolling back. She let the black consume her. She was soon passed out.

Penny fixed the blue cotton rope that Olivia was wearing. She rubbed her best friend's wet hair and looked out the tinted window of the van. She was scared at what was happening but she hoped she was going to were her son was.

~Elliot~  
Elliot knew something was wrong as he pulled into the driveway. It was dark outside and the lights were off. He looked at Fin and they both pulled out their weapons as the silently got out the car. Then went to the front door, it was slightly ajar. Elliot nudged it open and he gasped. He rushed inside, Fin close behind him. "Call a bus!" he shouted to Fin.

A police officer was on the floor. Blood seeping on the floor from a shot to the chest. Elliot checked her pulse. It was there but very faint.

"Come on Officer Addy! You better stay with me!" He said.

She groaned and coughed. "Son...Of..A..Bitch shot me. Got Penny"

Elliot's heart was beating fast. "Fin! Here keep pressure on this wound! I'll go and see if the others are here" He switched with Fin and went down the hall. His gun still out. He looked in the bathroom. The shower was still going, the window wide open. "Liv" he whispered as her saw her body wash lying on the shower floor. He groaned and went to the next room. "Shit! Hallie!" He said rushing over to her.

Hallie was lying on the bed. Her clothes ripped and torn, she had a forming black eye and a cut on her face. Her breathing was shallow.

Elliot checked her pulse and checked her pupils. She smelled different. "Bastord!" He whispered. The son of a bitch used chloroform on her. Probably did the same with Penny and Olivia. He could hear the sirens coming down the street. Soon a crew came to him and started to work on a barely there Hallie. Elliot followed the gurney to the ambulance.

"Elliot?.. Please! Save them" Hallie mumbled she was going in and out of deep sleep.

He watched as the two ambulances drove away. He turned to Cragen. "Penny and Olivia are both gone! How in the Sam's hell did he find them?"

"Where is Rory?" Cragen asked.

Elliot blinked realized Rory was found either. Was she with Olivia and Penny? He rushed back into the house pushing past crime scenes investigators. He went to the room the Rory was in. It was empty. He then looked in Olivia's room. It pained him to walk in there and smell her and not be able to see her. No Rory there.

"I found her!" Munch called.

Elliot rushed along with Fin and Cragen to were Munch was. He was in the back room. There on the couch was Rory. Her appearance just like Halle's her clothes ripped and torn. She was whimpering. "Please it hurts! I tried! I tried"

Elliot looked and paled there was a large knife in her stomach. Her hands were pressed around the knife. "We need another bus!" He yelled.

Cragen bent down and patted Rory's head. "What happened?"

"He came! They both came and took Penny and Olivia! I was trying to help! Olivia was in the shower he went in there after he raped me. I think he got Hallie too! Oh God! Please tell me they are ok" she said. Her eyes were glazed and she was panting.

Elliot could tell she was slipping. He moved out of the when EMS came inside the room and started to get Rory on the gurney. He held Rory's hand as she was pulled through the house. "Your going to be ok Lorelei! All of you are going to be ok!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for all the reviews and everything else! Thanks for all the support and stuff! So anywho here is the next chapter in the story! So read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

~Olivia~  
Olivia groaned as she woke up she realized that she was lying down on a bed some where. She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to know where she was. She the realized that she had been forcefully taken out of her shower and drugged by her daughter's father. Her rapist, The same man that took her baby. She heard a nose somewhere by her head. Her felt her heart beating faster. She had to do something. She had to protect her self.

"Auntie Livvie?" a little voice said.

Olivia's eyes snapped open and she looked in the eyes of Alex. "Oh Alex! Your ok!" she cried throwing her arms around the little boy and holding him tightly. "Your ok! Oh thanks goodness! Where are the others? Where is Shiloh?"

Alex held on tightly to Olivia. He missed his mommy. "Logan in the TV room with Reese"

Olivia's heart sank. The sick fuck did grab Reese. "Is your mommy here? Who is here?"

Alex shook his head, his curly brown lightly touching his face. "Mommy isn't here. The man brought you and Auntie Penny and Reese. No mommy" he sighed.

Olivia looked around, her arms still around Alex's. She was lying in a bedroom that had all the regular bed rooms stuff in it. She looked down. Alex was crying. She hugged him tightly and whispered. "You're going to be ok. I'm going to get us out of here. Where is Shiloh?"

Alex looked at her with large sad eyes and said. "He put her in the closet. That is where you go when you are being naughty. Shiloh doesn't call him daddy. She says that she has a daddy. He gets mad"

Olivia's heart was beating fast. That monster put her baby in the closet! "Where? What closet?"

Alex squirmed so that he was sitting up in her arms. "I'll show you. Come on"

She let Alex out of her arms and stood and almost fell back down. That gosh darn chloroform was still in her system. She looked at the small boy and nodded. She realized that she was still wearing her robe. She tightened it around her waist and followed Alex out of the room. From what she could tell the house was nice and was big. They got to some stairs that lead to a hallway, but they didn't go down them. Olivia could hear some one cooking in the kitchen.

"She is making food" Alex whispered.

"Where is Auntie Penny?" Olivia whispered back.

Alex shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the closet down the hall. They walked down to it.

Olivia could faintly hear a thin breathing and crying. "Oh Shiloh baby" she muttered. She opened the door and looked down. "Oh Baby!" She cried. She picked up her daughter and held her close to her chest.

Shiloh was shaking hard as she cried into her mother's neck. She was still wearing her pajamas. She had been in the closet since earlier that morning. "Oh momma! I miss you! Please don't leave me anymore! I wanna go home! Please take me home. I wanna see daddy and Maury and Katie and Lizzie and Dickie and..And" she cried

Olivia's heart was breaking hearing her daughter this hysterical. She felt Alex hug her bare leg. She knew that he was crying also. She lifted him up too. "No worries. I am going to get us out of here!"

~Elliot~  
He sat at his desk staring at the empty desk across from him. His heart was hurting. His fiancé and his daughter was somewhere out there with some sick freak that wanted to play house! He should be finishing a book with Shiloh or planning the wedding with Olivia not searching for them. He sighed and turned to look at the growing Vic board. Hallie and Rory's pictures were updated to show their current states. They were both in the hospital and still under close watch. Rory was shocked her baby was gone. She had done everything she could to protect Reese and that SOB still got her. Elliot should have been there he should have been watching out for all of them. Not Officer Addy, her picture was on the vice board also. She wasn't raped by the sick freak but he assaulted her and she was still unconscious. She had to have surgery.

"Elliot. I think we might have a something." Fin said hanging up the phone. He just got down talking to Warren.

"What?"

"A male hair was found. The son of a bitch wore a condom when he raped Hallie and Rory but we found hair. She is looking for a match now" Fin answered.

Elliot nodded and looked in the squad room. Everyone was bustling around taking phone calls or doing something all trying to find the 2 missing women and 4 missing kids. The whole 1-6 loved Olivia and Shiloh. Elliot blinked holding back a tear. He needed to find his Liv. Suddenly his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller I.D and smiled he answered the phone. "Hey"

"Hey daddy!" His kids answered. They were over their grandmother's house. Elliot had them there since that sick freak mentioned Maureen. He couldn't risk his kids. He just couldn't.

"Hey you guys! How are you? Is grandma ok?"

Dickie answered first. "We are all doing fine! Grandma is too! She is telling us all about your childhood. We are even looking at photos! We didn't know you were a carrot!"

Elliot chuckled. "Yup your old man was a carrot"

"How is Olivia? Did you find Shiloh yet?" Maureen asked. The kids all wanted to know the answer to that question. They loved Olivia like a mother and Shiloh like a sister. When they heard about Shiloh being kidnapped they freaked.

Elliot bit his bottom lip. He wasn't sure how we were going to tell his kids this. He couldn't even believe it himself. He couldn't tell them over the phone though. That just didn't feel right. It wasn't right. He finally sighed and said. "I'm on my way over. Tell your grandma" He could footsteps run away from the phone calling for Grandma Bee.

"Daddy. It's me" Maureen said.

"Hey Maury. How you holding up peanut?" He asked,

Maureen sighed. "It's just me on the phone dad. Tell me the truth. Did something happen?"

He sighed his oldest daughter was so smart. "Yeah. I'll be there to tell you guys in about 15 minutes. I love you Maureen"

"Love you too daddy" she whispered before she hung up the phone.

"Cap!" El said getting up.

Cragen shook his head. "Go ahead. Go talk to your kids" He had head everything.

Elliot nodded. "I'll be back soon" he walked out the 1-6 and was quickly in his car. He drove to his mother's house in silence. No radio. He couldn't risk. He couldn't risk their song coming on. He just couldn't'. He pulled into his mother's driveway and was bombarded by the kids. They hugged him tightly. "Hey you guys. I missed you all so much!"

"When can we go home?" Kathleen asked.

"Soon Katie. Soon. Come on I have to tell you guys something." He guided them in the house and into the living room. He made everyone sit down and settle down. He then went to explain about everything, well everything that they needed to know.

"So you're saying that Livvie is missing? The same person that took Shiloh has Olivia?" Maureen asked in a shocked whisperer.

Elliot nodded tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry daddy" Lizzie whispered she hugged her father tightly. The rest of the stabler children joining her.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for the reviews so yeah read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

~Olivia~  
She started walking down the hall holding the two crying children. She didn't want to take them down there. She wanted to get the two other younger ones and then find Penny and then run. She wanted to be in the safety of Elliot's arms, her daughter wrapped in her arms. She didn't want to be here. Hearing a noise in a room caused her to cock her head to the side. She looked at the two sniffling kids and then looked around the hallway. She went to the door that she thought she heard the noise in. She placed her ear and didn't breathe. There was nothing. She sighed she wanted to find Penny.

"Olivia!" a male voice called.

Olivia said nothing she wasn't about to answer him. She felt her daughter breathe faster hearing the voice, Alex did too. They both clenched Olivia tightly. "Shh? Its ok sweeties. I'm going to get us out of here" she whispered to them.

"Olivia! You hear me calling you! Come here" he called from the staircase. Still no answer. "Olivia! Please come downstairs. You can bring Shiloh and Alex down also"

Olivia didn't think she had a choice but to go down. There was no way she would risk this dude coming up here. She started to go down stairs she held Alex and Shiloh closer to her body. She turned the corner and went to the TV room.

"AUNTIE OLIVIA!" Reese cried as she ran over to her and hugged her legs. Logan followed her also.

Olivia bent down and held the toddlers close to her. She hugged them tightly and whispered in their ears. "It's ok babies. Everything is going to be fine"

"I was a scared" Reese whispered her eyes wide. "He hurt mommy and he hurt Auntie Hallie. I thought he hurt Auntie Penny and you too! But you here!"

"Logan? Sweetie are you OK?" She asked the silent child.

"He no talk. He wants his mommy" Alex answered. Logan hadn't talked since the day he was taken from Penny.

She stood Alex next to Reese and tried to do the same with Shiloh, but Shiloh tightened her fist and shook her head. "No. Mama please don't" she whispered in Olivia's ear.

"I got you sweetie" Olivia whispered back. "Logan darling. I think your mommy is here. Do you want to see her?"

Logan's eyes lit up and he nodded. He got Olivia's hand and held on tight.

She started to the kitchen. She opened the door and blinked she felt her heart race. Camilla was standing at the stove cooking what looked like beef stew. Camilla turned holding a knife she was using to cut carrots. "Olivia thanks for waking up" she teased her.

Olivia looked at her heart beating fast and her fist clenching. "You better be glad I'm holding children. If not i would kill you." she stated.

"Oh Olivia you'll understand why it had to be done when he comes and talks to you" Camilla said. She had a slight fear in her eye when she said that. Olivia couldn't tell if it was from what she said or from the fear of the him.

"Mommy please i want to go home" Shiloh pleaded.

"YOU ARE HOME" Camilla yelled slamming her hands down on the table.

Shiloh jumped along with the other kids. Shiloh started to whimper and then cry. Olivia patted her back and looked at Camilla with daggers in her eyes. "Don't you ever yell at my daughter. Don't yell at any of them! And she is right this isn't her home. This isn't our home. We are leaving. As soon as I find Penny"

Camilla laughed and said. "Sure Olivia whatever you think. But you are staying here. There is only way you could leave and you wouldn't like that"

"You sure wouldn't Olivia" a male voice said behind her.

Olivia felt the kids tense around her, Shiloh actually whimpered. Olivia turned and gasped. "Greg Nelson"

Greg smiled and nodded. "Do I look better Olivia? Do i reach your standards now?' he spat. Greg had gone to school with Olivia in middle school and high school. He use to follow Rory, Penny, Hallie, and Olivia around like a puppy dog. Back then he looked...well nerdy. He had braces, glasses, a face full of zits, he was tall and lanky. He could have been cute after face cleared up and his braces were taken off in their junior year but he was creepy. The way he would look at them or the way he spoke it just seemed creepy. So the four of them tried to stay away from him. But Camilla on the other hand adored him in high school. She hated the fact that he never paid attention her.

Olivia just stood and stared at him. He had finally ditched the dorky glasses, he also grew into his body. He didn't seem lanky anymore, but he still was weirdly tall. But he had muscles. If Olivia didn't know him and she saw him for the first time on the street she would have been interested. "No. You sort of dropped lower." she spat.

Greg chuckled and said. "Ah the same as always. Snippy and sarcastic. Shiloh is just like you" He went to touch the top of Shiloh's head but missed. Olivia had turned her body.

She wasn't going to let this sick bastord touch her kid. "Do not touch my daughter. Where the hell is Penny?"

"Your daughter? Your daughter if it wasn't for me you would have a daughter!" He said.

Olivia was getting upset. Her arms were hurting for holding Alex and Shiloh. "Where is Penny?"

Greg chuckled and said. "She is fine. She is upstairs. She put up a little struggle when we driving here."

Olivia squinted her eyes and said. "Which room is she in?"

"The one next to yours. No worries. We are going to change the room arrangement as soon as possible. I don't like having my darlings so far away from me" Greg said with a sigh. He went to touch Olivia's arm but she moved away.

"Don't touch. I'm going to get Penny and we are all leaving. Try to stop me and i swear to go i will kill you" She whispered her voice lethal.

Greg smirked and moved out of her way. He watched her walk away, the little ones close around her. "Finish dinner" he said to Camilla he turned and went down the basement.

Olivia hurried up the stairs and to the room and opened the door, she gasped jumping back.

Penny was at the door waiting to pounce on her. She was breathing hard and her eyes were wide with fear. But when she saw Olivia she calmed down a tad. "Oh thank god you're ok" then for the first time she saw Logan. Her eyes widen and she said. "Oh baby! Mama was so worried about you!" she bent down and pulled her son into her arms.

Logan was crying and hugging his mother. "I miss you mama" he whispered. "Please. I wanna go home"

Penny nodded her eyes connecting with Olivia's they both had a silent conversations. They had to get out.

"Momma i have to go to the potty" Shiloh whispered.

"OK. Alex, Reese stay in here with Auntie Penny. I'll be back" Olivia whispered.

They all nodded and watched as Olivia carried Shiloh towards the bathroom.

"Momma i wanna go home." Shiloh said simply as they went inside the bathroom.

"I know darling. I know" she whispered. Olivia watched as her daughter went to the bathroom and helped her wash her hands. She went to pick her daughter back up when the door bust open and Greg came inside along with Camilla.

"Get her" he said to Camilla.

Camilla went for Shiloh but was punched by Olivia. "Don't you dare touch my daughter" Olivia whispered.

Greg rolled his eyes and slapped Olivia hard across the face causing her to hit the tile floor.

Olivia landed on the floor her head smacking the tile with a slight crack. She cried out in shock and pain. She tried to get up but Greg had his foot on her stomach. "Shi...loh" she panted. "Run"

Shiloh listened to her mother and tried to sprint past them but Greg stuck out his other foot causing her to fall to the round. Shiloh cried out landing on her arm.

"Damn you!" Olivia panted and tried to squirm under him. She groaned when he stepped harder on her stomach.

"Mommy! Mommy! My arm hurts" Shiloh cried. "Leave me lone" she cried as Camilla went to pick her up.

Olivia was losing it. She quivered under his boot. "Get off of me! DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" She screamed. She saw Camilla picking up a struggling Shiloh.

"SHUT UP!" Greg screamed as he brought his foot up and kicked Olivia square in the head.

Olivia saw nothing but black. She heard Shiloh scream for her but she was powerless to the deep sleep that over powered.

Shiloh watched as her mother was knocked out. Her eyes wide the pain in her broken arm forgotten. "Momma" she whispered.

"Take her in the room with the others" Greg said as he lifted Olivia up into his arms. He took her downstairs and then placed her in the basement on a cot. He kissed her lips gently and whispered. "It's for the best"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for the reviews and everything! So here is the next chapter of the story! Oh yeah! SO read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit! Oh the fun I could have!**_

Elliot stood pacing back and forth he was sick with dread and worry. It had been 2 days and Olivia was still missing. He was worried sick over her and the others. Especially Shiloh, he hasn't seen his little girl in almost a week and he missed her terribly.

"Hey Stabler! I just got off the phone with Warner. She found a hair and it's male. She ran it through and a name popped up. Greg Nelson! I looked him up and he went to Olivia's high school and middle school! He lives here the Bronx. Address right here!" Fin said going over to Elliot with a large smile on his face.

Elliot smiled. "Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

"Good. I already told Cragen and he is getting back up." Fin said as they quickly left the squad room and went to Elliot's car. Elliot grabbed the keys and started the car.

"I'm coming Liv" he whispered as he pulled out.

~Olivia~  
Olivia groaned as she sat up and squinted in the dark room. She blinked and groaned again her head was killing her. She then remembered what happened. The reason why she was down in the basement. "Shiloh!" she cried out as she tried to stand but fell tight back down to the ground. She looked down and realized that her leg was chained to the pole that was next to her cot. She groaned and fixed her the robe around her body and yelled out. "SHILOH!"

There was nothing, no movement from upstairs or anything.

Olivia cried as she thought about what had happened. She had her baby in her arms! She had Shiloh just a few moments ago and now who knows what the sick freak did! Or was going to do. She groaned and yelled out. "SHILOH! LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" She once again heard nothing. She cried her eyes out on the floor. She sat up again and wiped her eyes. "Crying is not going to solve anything. Come on Olivia think"

~Penny~  
She sat on the couch the children huddled around her. Well not all the children, Shiloh wasn't. She heard what happened in the bathroom and she couldn't get to them in time. Camilla had taken Shiloh somewhere after Greg carried Olivia down the basement. She still couldn't get over the fact that Greg Nelson was the father of her son! The son of a bitch that raped her and kidnapped her child! GREG! She couldn't stand Greg in middle school or high school! She couldn't believe that Camilla helped that sick fuck!

Logan whimpered when he heard Olivia scream Shiloh's name. "Momma" he whispered locking his hands in her hair. 

"It's ok monkey mommy got you" she whispered as she tightened her arms around all the children in her arms. Alex was holding her finger and Reese was on her other side clutching her shoulder.

"Where is auntie Livvie? And Shi?" Reese asked.

Penny didn't answer. Olivia screamed again this time calling Greg out. She heard footsteps rush to them. Penny didn't want to turn she didn't want to see who was behind the couch.

"Ah Penny good job watching the kids my love. I have some things to handle with Liv. I'll be right back" Greg said looking down at the people on the couch.

"Where is Shiloh?" Penny asked.

Greg sniffed and said. "Camilla is taking care of her."

"Where?"

Greg gripped Penny's hair tightly causing her to whimper in pain. "You don't ask any questions in my house hold do you understand me?"

Penny whimpered as the children started shaking as they looked at the scene in front of them. "Yeah" she sighed when he let go of her head pushing her away from him. She heard him walk down the stairs to Olivia.

~Olivia~  
She blinked at the light from the kitchen and growled as Greg walked down. "Where in the hell is my daughter?" she spat.

Greg stood at the end of the stairs and just looked at the women he had chained in his basement. He loved Olivia, almost more than his others. She had spunk, he loved that about her. She wasn't afraid to say what was in her mind. "OUR daughter is just fine. Her arm is being worked on"

Olivia paled. "What do you mean her arm is being worked on? Did she break it? Where is she?" she asked in a panicked voice. Where in the hell was her daughter?

Greg laughed and said. "See you are such a good mother. I love that about you. All four of you! I knew you would be a good mom. You remember in health class in 11th grade when we had to have those fake babies? You named yours and everything! Such a good mother." He laughed.

Olivia said nothing she was fuming. She didn't want to talk about high school memories! She wanted to find out where the hell her daughter was and then she wanted to leave. She wanted to be in Elliot's arms planning their wedding. "Fuck off! I don't give a shit about high school! Were in the hell is my daughter"

Greg's eyes flashed and he was over at Olivia in an instant. He lifted her up by her neck, her felt dangling in the air as he choked her. "YOU WILL RESPECT! I MAKE THE RULES IN THIS HOUSE!" He screamed in her face.

Olivia was turning blue as she tried to pry his hands of her throat. She was kicking her legs trying and failing to kick him the nuts.

He smiled and the forcefully kissed her before letting her drop down on the pale blue cot. He sat next to her and smiled as he watched her grasp for air. He moved her hair out of her face and lightly kissed her forehead. "You are so beautiful"

Olivia's heart started to beat fast. She had a feeling what was coming. She felt it deep in her bones that this dude was going to try and have sex with her. He was going to try and rape her. Again. She whimpered and scooted away from him.

He laughed and got her arms roughly bringing her closer to his body. He sniffed her hair and said. "I think we should have a little fun don't you"

Olivia was frozen in fear when she felt his hand on her naked thigh, slowly making it's way to her core. She cursed herself for being in the shower when he kidnapped her. She snapped her legs shut and said. "Non of that until I can make sure my daughter is safe"

Greg's eyes were clouded with lust. "OK."

"Penny and the other kids too. Plus I want a phone call"

Greg snarled and slapped her hard across the face. "Don't try to play me Olivia. You can check on Shiloh, Penny and the other little ones you don't get any phone calls." He bent down to undo the lock on her chained foot but then looked at her. "Try anything. I dare you too. I am not afraid to use this" he said as he showed her the gun her had in the waist of his back.

Olivia nodded and watched him unchain. She wiggled her foot happy to be able to do so. She stood and looked at him with a watchful. She wasn't going to give him a chance to rape her. Not again. She tightened the robe around her body and went to the stairs.

Greg walked in front of her pushing her out of the way and went up first. He heard her follow him out of the basement and close the door. "Penny is in there with the kids"

Olivia pushed past him and hurried to the people on the couch.

Alex turned first and smiled brightly. "Oh Auntie Livvie!" he stood on the couch and leapt into her waiting arms.

"Yeah Auntie Livvie!" Reese called at the same time.

Olivia hugged both of them and then hugged Penny and Logan. "Are you ok?"

"Fine. Fine now that I got my little man. Are you OK?" Penny asked pointedly. She knew the Greg would have tried to rape Olivia again.

"I'm fine. I'll be right back. He his going to take me to Shiloh. I'm going to get us out o here" Olivia said with determination. She meant it. She turned back to Greg and said. "Take me to my daughter."

"Ok no need to be so bossy Ollie" Greg said laughing. He use to call Olivia that in school. He knew she hated it.

Olivia gritted her teeth but said nothing as she followed him up the stairs and to a room at the end of the hall. She watched as he opened the door and gasped. Her daughter a knocked out on the bed. Her small arm was in a sling and her wrist was wrapped in gauze. She forgot that Camilla was a nurse. That bitch! She rushed over to her daughter and gently took her into her arms moving her messy brown hair out of her small face. "Oh sweetie mommy got you"

Camilla came into the room drying her hands. "I just got word that they found out where you live. They are on there way here. I already got everything together. Just need everyone in the car."

Greg looked scary. "Damnit! How in the hell did they found this out! Olivia let's go! Get her and get to the car we need to move now!"

Olivia sat there confused and then realized the Elliot was coming for her! He was going to come and get her! She had to slow this down some how. She couldn't leave this house.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sigh! School is out and I think I am already getting bored! SIGH! LOL JK! I love summer break just thinking about not going to school for the next months are great! Well it's great right now but by late July I'll be counting the days until school starts! Lol what a weird girl I am! So anywho here is the next chapter in the story and I hope you all enjoy it! So read review and enoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit!But if I did! GOLLY oh the things I would do! Lol so yep!**_

~Elliot~  
Fin looked over at Elliot as he speed down the empty street. The house they were heading to was owned by Greg Nelson. They had back up and was ready for just about everything this guy could throw at them. "It's this turn right here Elliot"

Elliot nodded and turned left and kept going. He had a crazy feeling that something was wrong. That something was going to happen. This feeling scared him, he just wanted to get his fiancé and his daughter out of that house before anything could happen. He wanted Penny and the other little ones out too, but Olivia and Shiloh faces just appeared in his head every time he wasn't focused at the task at hand. "Thanks" he said to Fin.

Fin understood what Elliot was thanking him for. "No need to thank me man. I love them just as much as you do. Trust me I understand how it is to have someone you care about be missing. Not having any idea where she is" Fin responded he had a dazed look in his eyes.

Elliot wasn't sure what he was talking about but didn't press him. If Fin wanted to tell him about it Fin would simply tell him about. There was no need in pushing him. "I think we are coming up to it" Elliot said seeing a mailbox a couple of feet ahead. It was at the end of a driveway that lead to a large house. In front of the porch was a black van and a black SUV. Elliot silently pulled into the driveway and he and Fin got out the car quietly, hoping and praying that they were still inside the house.

Suddenly a scream erputed from the house and it was followed by more screams and then a gun shot.

Elliot felt his eyes widen and he and Fin both ran to the house. Elliot took the lead and kicked the door down and looked around the hallway. "NYPD!" He yelled.

There was a thud of footsteps and the 4 kids came running down the stairs. Shiloh was in the back, she had tears running down her face and she flew into Elliot's arms. "Daddy! Please! Oh Daddy!" she cried as she clung to him as best she could.

Elliot noticed the cast on her arm and lightly growled what had the son of a bitch done to her! Where was Olivia and Penny? "Shiloh? Shiloh were is mommy? Where is Mommy and Auntie Penny?"

"Upstairs with the man! I was so scared! He had gun!" Shiloh cried.

Elliot felt his eyes widen and his heart beat quicken. "Fin take them outside and have them checked in the ambulance." He tried to pass Shiloh to Fin's arms but she just clung to him.

"Please don't leave me daddy" she whispered into his neck crying,

Elliot's heart was breaking. "Sweetie I have to go and get mommy and put the bad man away. You have to go with Uncle Fin so you can get check by some doctors ok. Uncle Fin won't leave you."

Shiloh was hesitant but she went to Fin and looked over his shoulder as he took her and the other little ones outside.

Elliot pulled out his gun and went up the stairs. He heard a thud and a grunt and then a whimper. What the hell was going?

~Olivia 10 minutes earlier~  
Olivia looked at the small kids around her. She was holding Shiloh. She had to get them to wait for Elliot to get here. She needed a plan, a good plan that wouldn't get her shot and killed by Greg.

Penny was sitting next to Olivia holding Logan and then she looked at Olivia with a smile on her face. "Bathroom"

"What?"

"I'll take them to the bathroom. You ask Nelson for something to wear, tell him you can't stay in your robe forever. I'll make sure the kids take a long time. Longer than they usually do!"

Olivia nodded the plan could backfire on them but it was the best they could do. Before she could call for Greg he walked in with Camilla close behind him. "I need something to wear. If we are going to leave I need something to put on besides a bathrobe."

Greg looked at her licking his lips. "I like the bathrobe"

Olivia held back the vomit she had in her mouth and she said. "Yeah but it's getting chilly outside and I don't want to get sick. You don't want me to get sick so can I have some clothes please?"

"Sure Camilla take her to the bedroom and find her something that fits here. Penny take the little ones to the bathroom. We have a long ride ahead of us I am not stopping for potty breaks"

Penny nodded and took Shiloh from Olivia's arms. "Ok"

Shiloh looked at her mother with wide scared eyes.

Olivia just nodded at her daughter hoping the four year old would understand. She watched as they left she stood and followed Camilla down that hall to get some clothes. They went inside the bedroom and Camilla went straight to the closet and started throwing jeans out. She then got a bra and underwear and finally a plain blue t-shirt.

"There get dressed" she looked at Olivia as she walked over to the bed and picked up the clothes. They were all in her size. "You know Olivia, you could have a wonderful time here. Greg isn't all that bad."

"Oh your saying that about the rapist child kidnapper?" Olivia asked sarcastically as she slipped on the underwear and bra. Thankfully she pulled off the Victoria Secrets tags so they were clean and new. Before she could even react Camilla was over and on top of her punching her square in the face. Olivia blinked in shock but quickly reacted and started to punch, scratch, bite, and kick.

Camilla had to give it to Olivia, she could really fight. But Camilla had taken Karate since she was 6 years old. She quickly had Olivia pinned to the ground, her arm in an awkward position.

Olivia was whimpering in pain as she tried to get Camilla off of her. She heard a cry and little feet thudding across the hard wood floor.

Shiloh had used the bathroom and went to find her mother. She say Camilla on top of hear and ran at her. She started to hit her on the back, her sprained wrist hurt but this women was hurting her mommy.

Camilla yelled and shoved Shiloh, causing her to fall on her bottom.

That was all Olivia needed to see to burst from Camilla's grasp and get her pinned. Olivia stood and kicked Camilla on her side and then punched her. She didn't stop until Penny was pulling her away and dragging her out the room. "Calm down! Come I think I heard them! Kids go downstairs now!" Penny cried.

The kids started for the stairs. Greg came in not even noticing the children. He saw Camilla on the ground knocked out and bleeding, he saw Olivia's knuckles bloody and her face starting to swell. He saw Penny holding Olivia back who was still breathing hard.

"Let her go Penny and go get the children"

"Fuck you! Go screw yourself!" Penny spat.

Greg left eye twitched and he pulled the trigger in the gun he was holding. The gun that neither Olivia nor Penny realized his was holding.

The bullet went through Penny's side and she fell to the ground screaming out in pain. Olivia landing right next to her.

Olivia looked at her best friend with shocked eyes she stared at the blood pulsing from her side. She placed Penny's hands on the wounds and said. "Hold pressure" she then turned and tackled Greg. "YOU SON OF A BICTH!" she was punching him in the face and crying. 

No one noticed Shiloh standing right there. She had seen it all and she couldn't believe what she saw. Alex chubby little arms reached and grabbed her and they ran down the stairs to Elliot.

Greg pushed Olivia off of him and straddled her and smirked as he punched her in the stomach and tore her bra off.

Olivia was whimpering and crying as she tried to push him. She turned her head and saw a bloody Penny. She was still breathing, so that was good. She was taken back to Greg when she felt something cold pressed against her neck. She felt her eyes widen as she realized it was a knife. "Greg don't"

He didn't listen as he lightly trialed the knife down her body stopping right at are panty line. He brought the knife back to Olivia's neck and whispered. "Stabler is here. Let's make him suffer shall we? He'll raise our daughter without you. No never mind I think I'll take Shiloh with me. She can be daddy's little girl! How does that sound Olivia?" he asked pressing the knife against her neck. He knee pressing her against her stomach.

"Screw you!" she spat. She whimpered and blacked out when he punched her hard across the face.

Before he could do anything else he heard a gun cock and a male voice say. "Shiloh is already daddy's little girl. Now get the fuck off of her"

Greg turned and saw Elliot standing in the door way with a gun pointing right at him. He slowly stood and stepped over Olivia's body and then over Penny's. Penny was still awake crying softly. Camilla was off the side still knocked out. Greg stood right in front of Elliot and said. "Take the shot Stabler. If you don't I'll just find a way to get to them again. Do you want that?"

Elliot didn't say anything. He wasn't going to kill him no he wouldn't.

"Oh I see you. You aren't man enough to shot me! This is funny" Greg laughed.

Before Elliot could say anything a gun shot rang through the room. Greg blinked and fell to the floor, his chest bleeding. Elliot looked at his gun and then looked in front of him. Penny was sitting up clutching her side with one hand and a gun with the other. He rushed over to her and covered Olivia's half naked body. "WE NEED A BUS!" He screamed as Penny blacked out against him.  
_**  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello people of earth! How about that last chapter! Lol so anywho here is the next chapter in the story! I hope you like it!Read Review and Enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit  
I wish I did but I totally don't! total pouty face popping off!lol popping off!**_

Elliot was holding both Penny and Olivia close to his chest as he waited for the ambulance to get up the stairs. He passed them over to the ambulance and hurried behind them and watched as Penny was loaded. Olivia was waking up and she groaned. She blinked and looked around, her heart beating fast. "Oh Liv! Your ok!" he whispered as he held her hand.

"Where is he? Where is Shiloh?" She sat up against the paramedics orders and looked around.

Elliot held her hand and said. "He's dead. And Shiloh is right overt there in the other ambulance she is getting her arm check out. Are you ok Liv?"

Olivia finally realized that she was being tended to she felt blood trickle down her head, her arm felt numb and her face felt swollen. "My arm feels weird" she muttered. "Can I see Shiloh? Is she ok? What about Penny! Oh my God Penny!" she thrashed as she tried to get up.

"Liv! Calm down sweetie! The kids are all fine. Penny is being taking away to the hospital right now. She was losing some blood but she should be fine" Elliot said gently. He turned and looked at the paramedic and asked. "So is she ok?"

"Her arm is sprained but other than a few bumps and bruises she is going to be ok" She answered.

"Can you bring Shiloh here?" Olivia asked.

Shiloh was already in ear shot of her mother and ran over to her and climbed into the ambulance and hugged her tightly. "Oh mama your ok!" she cried.

Olivia nodded lightly patting her daughter's head. "That's right mommy is just fine. I love you so much. Oh your arm has a boo boo." She looked at the paramedic and asked. "Is she ok?"

"Her arm is sprained also. Both of you need to get to the hospital and get thoroughly checked out." She answered.

Olivia nodded and said. "What about the others?"

"They are all a little scared but they are fine." The paramedic said gently.

Reese, Logan and Alex where sitting Fin's car all huddled together. Logan was staring at the road where is mother was driven away.

"El can you go talk to them. I'll be fine. Just meet us at the hospital. I'm sure Hallie and Rory are dying to see Alex and Reese" Olivia said hugging her daughter close slightly wincing at her injured arm. 

Elliot nodded and lightly kissed Olivia and then hugged and kissed Shiloh. "See you soon."

"Love you"

"Love you too."

Elliot turned and Shiloh cried out. "I'm going to see you again? Right Daddy?" her voice sounded so scared and small. Truly the voice of a four old.

Elliot turned back to Shiloh and tussled her hair and kissed her again. "Of course Shi! Daddy is going to see you at the hospital ok?"

Shiloh sniffed and nodded. "K. I love you daddy"

"Love you too. Both of you" Elliot turned at looked at the car full of Shiloh's siblings. He walked over and told Fin the plan. He turned after promising the kids that they would see their mother and then looked at the body bag that was being taken out of the house. He was so happy that this nightmare was finally over that there lives could start taking the direction that they wanted. He could start planning his wedding with Olivia. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Camilla was being put inside a police car.

"FORGET THEM! SHE KILLED MY MAN! THAT BITCH KILLED HIM! I LOVED HIM! I'M GOING TO KILL HER! ALL OF THEM" She screamed as the door shut. She sat back against the seat and she kicked in front of her.

Elliot growled and used all of his self control to not go over there and slap her silly. He turned and went to his car. He trusted their people to get the rest of this done. He soon was on his way to the hospital.

~Olivia~  
She was sitting in the waiting room with Shiloh, Alex, Logan and Reese. Elliot called saying he was on his way. Penny was still in surgery.

"LIV" 2 voices cried out.

The kids and Olivia both turned and looked at who was calling Olivia.

"MOMMY" Alex and Reese both cried out at the same time as their mothers came over to them. They flew from Olivia's arms and into their mothers. Alex hasn't seen his mother in almost 3 weeks.

Hallie hugged her son tightly and kissed him all over. She was crying hugging her son. "I love you so much! Oh mommy missed you so much!"

Rory was hugging Reese also as she cried into her daughters hair. "Are you ok sweetie?"

Reese nodded hugging her mother tightly. She kissed her mother cheek and then smiled. "I'm just fine. Auntie Livvie and Auntie Penny took good care of us"

Hallie and Rory both looked up and went over to Olivia hugging her tightly too. They kissed Shiloh's cheek and Olivia's too. "I'm so thankful you guys are all ok" Hallie said crying.

Olivia felt tears in her eyes too but she held them back. She couldn't cry not until she knew Penny was ok. Penny had basically saved all their lives! "How are you guys? What happened when he came and got us?"

Hallie sighed and she sat down holding Alex. "I still can't believe it was Greg Nelson! Greg really" she muttered not answering Olivia's question.

"Should have know Camilla was crazy about him and he was creepy back in school" Rory said.

"What happened?" Olivia pressed.

"Later" Hallie said. She didn't want to talk about Greg in front of her son and the other children in general.

Olivia nodded understanding that something horrible must have happened the day she was kidnapped. They all sat there waiting for news.

"Liv?" a voice called.

Olivia turned and sighed in relief Elliot had arrived. She stood and ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Shiloh nestled between them. Olivia could tell that Shiloh was still scared. Shiloh didn't want Olivia to put her down or to leave her sight to long.

"Everything is fine Livvie. Camilla is at the 1-6" Elliot said kissing her forehead.

Fin came over with coffee for all of them and he took Olivia's seat next to Rory. He gently placed his hand over hers and smiled at her. "Everything is going to be fine Ro"

Rory smiled brightly at him and said. "Thanks Fin" she then kissed his lips gently.

Olivia and Elliot both gasped as they looked at their friends kissing. "I knew it" Olivia said with a wry smile.

Before Elliot could say anything a doctor came out. "Penelope Dixon's family?"

Olivia went over along with everyone else. "Logan Dixon her father is on his way. We are her extended family. Is she ok?"

The doctor nodded and said "She is out of surgery. The bullet didn't do much damage. But we need to watch her carefully tonight and tomorrow. But as of now she is just fine."

"Can we see her?" Hallie asked.

"Sorry not all of you. She is still very tired and the meds are still in her system. She needs rest. But two can go in and stay for no more than 5 minutes"

They nodded and decided that Olivia should go in with Logan. "Mommy is going to go see Auntie Penny. Stay here with daddy ok Shi?"

"You gonna come back right?" Shiloh asked tears in her eyes.

"Of course sweetie. Until then can you be mommy's big girl?" Olivia asked

"Yes momma" Shiloh sniffed. She watched as Olivia took Logan through the swinging doors.

Before walking into the room that Penny was in Olivia said to Logan. "Your mommy got hurt. So she is going to look really tired and a little sick. Ok? But she is going to be ok. The nice doctors are going to take care of her. Ok Logan?"

Logan nodded and peeked into the room.

Olivia walked inside the room and went to the bed that Penny was lightly sleeping in. "Hey Penny. It's me Olivia. I have Logan with me he wanted to see his momma"

Penny groaned and her eyes fluttered. She focused on Olivia and Logan and smiled. "Hey mommy's big man"

"Hi Mommy" Logan said smiling. "You feel better?" he asked"

Penny smiled and said. "Now I do. Are you ok?"

"I'm good. Auntie Livvie been nice" he answered in a matter of fact tone.

Olivia chuckled and said. "How are you really feeling Pens?"

"Like I've been shot" she whispered back.

Olivia nodded. "Hurts like the dickens. Thank you Penny. Elliot told me what you did and well I thank you for that and" she was rambling.

Penny cut her off by saying. "You would have done the same thing Livvie" she then yawned and winced. "Damn stitches"

Olivia nodded and sighed. "The doctor said 5 minutes. So we leave. Love you Penny" she bent down and kissed Penny's forehead and she smiled seeing Logan doing the same thing. She walked out of the room and went back to everyone else.

"Mommy!" Shiloh cheered jumping out of Elliot's arms and rushing over to her mother.

Olivia hugged her and said. "Hey Shi. Everything is fine."

They all nodded and seemed to all sigh in relief. It was all over. Well just about over the only thing or person to worry about was Camilla.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello People of earth! So here I am once again with another chapter! YAY go me go me! So anyhow please read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law& Order: Special Victims Unit! If I did Olivia and Elliot would be married with like 4 kids by now! I mean come on it's bout to be season 12 when can I get some E/O ACTION!**_

They stood there for a moment unsure of what to do now. Olivia was holding Shiloh and Elliot's hand. Hallie was holding Alex and rocking back and forth. Fin and Rory were standing close to each other and were also holding hands. Logan and Reese were standing next to Rory quietly talking.

Olivia kissed her daughter's head and then said. "Do you guys want to come to my house? I mean if that is ok right El?"

"We got Camilla in custody and Greg is well. So yeah its safe to go home. That goes for all of you" Elliot said.

Hallie nodded along with Rory. "Let's go to Olivia's house. We can talk and stuff" Hallie answered, she looked at Rory who agreed.

Rory looked at Fin and asked. "Do you have to go back?"

Fin nodded. "Yeah Cragen wants Munch and I to interrogate Camilla. Are you going to be there tonight?"

Rory looked at Olivia and Hallie who both nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll be there than. I'll see you then." He lightly kissed Rory and then bent down to hug Reese. "See you soon little one"

Reese smiled and nodded. "K" she whispered.

Fin nodded good bye to everyone else and then walked out of the hospital.

"Mommy. I'm hungry" Shiloh said looking up at her mother.

"Mommy is hungry too. Let's do something about this then" Olivia said. She squeezed Elliot's hand and looked at him. "So are we going to get some food? Come on feed us!"

Elliot laughed and kissed Olivia softy. "Of course I am going to feed you guys"

Hallie chuckled and said. "You guys are just cute together"

"You know who is really too cute together? Fin and Rory!" Olivia sang as they walked out of the hospital.

Rory blushed and said. "Shut up"

Reese poked her mom. "OO Shut up is a mean word mama"

Rory laughed and picked up her daughter. She kissed her and said. "That's right that isn't a nice word"

Olivia laughed and said. "So when did the Rory and Fin thing happen?"

Rory smiled as she got in the back seat of the SUV. She fixed Reese and Logan and made sure Alex and Shiloh were ok. She then turned and said. "Ok like right before the kids were taken. He was just there for me. And well it progressed."

Olivia smiled and said. "That's really good Rory. Fin is a really good man."

Rory giggled and said. "Yeah he is"

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Elliot asked.

"PIZZA!"

"FRENCH FRIES"

"BURGERS"

"MCNUGGETS"

The adults laughed at the outcry among the little kids. Olivia looked at the other mothers and said. "How about Wendy's?"

Hallie nodded at the same time Rory did. Olivia turned back to Elliot and said. "There we have it" his phone started to ring and he looked at Olivia.

She nodded and answered it. "Hey you guys!"

"LIVVIE!" 4 voices cried out.

Olivia laughed and said. "Hey you guys! How are you?"

Lizzie spoke first. "Are you ok? Oh Livvie we were so worried!"

Dickie cut her off. "When did dad find you? Are you ok?"

Then Maureen cut him off. "Is Shiloh ok?"

Finally Kathleen spoke. "Can we see you? Are you ok?" 

Olivia laughed. "You guys slow down. Dickie about 7 hours ago. Maureen yes but she is a little scared. Lizzie I'm good just a couple of bruises and cutes but all is well and Kathleen I'll talk your father into getting you all. I'm going to be at home."

"Oh good! So daddy is going to come and get us?"

Olivia smiled. "Of course he is. So see you all soon ok. Love you"

"Love you too!" they all called.

Olivia put the phone back where it went and looked at Elliot. He had just got done ordering everything. "You don't even know what I want!" she teased.

Elliot smiled and said. "I know you Liv. I'll tell you what if I ordered the wrong thing you can have remote control. If I got it right I get remote control"

Olivia didn't answer she wasn't too sure about this now. Elliot knew just about everything about her. But she couldn't back down now. "Ok we have a deal"

Hallie and Rory both ahhed. "It's like they are an old married couple already!" Hallie cooed.

Olivia rolled her eyes and said. "Shh!"

Shiloh giggled and called. "Momma when we get home can we watch Dora? Or maybe The Incredibles?" The Incredibles was her favorite movie.

Olivia looked at the dash and saw that it was close to 10 pm. She looked back at the 4 kids in the back of the truck. They all seemed tired. "Sure sweetie. We can watch it while we eat"

Shiloh cheered along with Alex. Logan was looking out the window and Reese was playing gently with her mother's hair.

Elliot pulled up to the next window and got the bags of food.

"El? Do you think you could get the kids. They really missed Shiloh"

Elliot nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I was going to run and get them after I dropped you guys off"

Olivia nodded and felt her stomach growl just smelling the food. She sighed and sat back in her seat she was so happy that all of this was behind her. She could finally go back to everything that mattered to her instead of having to look over her shoulder wondering and worrying.

Soon Elliot pulled into her driveway and everyone piled out of the car and went to the front door. She got her keys and turned the door. She walked inside her house and smiled. She hasn't been home in a really long time. She missed it a lot. "Ok welcome to my home!" She said turning over to her friends.

"Nice Livvie!" Hallie said.

"Momma can we eat now?" Shiloh asked.

"Yeah. Go to the table and I'll get your things together." Olivia said.

Shiloh nodded and looked at the table and then at her movie. "You won't leave me right? Momma?"

"Of course sweetie. Go eat" Olivia said softly as she put her daughter down on the ground.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and whispered in her ear. "I'll be back sweetie"

Olivia nodded and watched as Elliot walked out of the house. Shiloh was watching too. "Daddy is coming back right mommy?" Olivia nodded and went around to start getting food together. Suddenly the door opened again, Olivia turned and laughed. "What happened?" as she was tackled by the Stabler kids.

"Grandma dropped us off." Lizzie said hugging Olivia tightly.

"SHILOH!" Maureen squealed as she ran over to the small girl. "Oh I missed you so much!"

Shiloh was hugging Maureen tightly and she said. "I missed you too! Oh Maury so much" she cried.

The Stabler kids moved from Olivia to Shiloh and soon everyone was sitting on the couch about the watch the movie. Olivia was holding Shiloh was nestled into Elliot's build. Maureen and Lizzie were at her feet. Kathleen was holding Logan . Dickie was sitting next to Alex and Hallie. Reese and Rory were curled up on the floor. Olivia kissed Elliot's lips and said. "I love you"

"I love you too" Elliot said kissing her forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello people of earth! So here is the next chapter in the story! So yeah thanks for the reviews and updates! You guys are awesome! So anywho here is the next chapter in the story!**_

_**I don't own LAW & Order: Special Victims Unit! Oh if I did the things I could do! Hehe**_

Olivia was lying on top of Elliot. It was well after 3 in the morning and everyone was asleep. Well except for them of course. They were watching old episode of Chelsea Lately. She kissed Elliot's chin and whispered. "I Love you"

Elliot lightly chuckled and said. "I love you too" He kissed her lips gently. But quickly pulled away when her bedroom door opened and Shiloh came inside with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Come here sweetie" Olivia said rolling off of Elliot and opening her arms to her daughter.

Shiloh ran over to her mother and cried into her chest. "I tried to be your big girl! But me was scared!" she whispered. "I thought the man came and took me again! Me was so scared!"

Olivia looked at Elliot and kissed her daughters forehead. "No you are right here with mommy and daddy. Her brothers and sisters are right in the other rooms along with Auntie Hallie and Auntie Rory"

"I know but I want you" Shiloh whispered looking her mother in the eye. "Me sleep with you?"

Olivia looked at Elliot and he smiled at her. "Of course you can sweetie. Daddy is going to be with us too. OK?"

"Better" Shiloh sighed curling up in the middle of them. She turned to look at Elliot. "Daddy when you gonna get me Mishi?"

Elliot smiled and said. "I have her at my house"

Shiloh and rolled over so that she was facing her mother. "How come you and daddy no live together?"

Olivia looked over her daughters head and looked at Elliot. He shrugged his shoulders and said. "Remember how we use to live in the apartment?" Olivia asked.

Shiloh nodded. "With the pink walls"

Olivia nodded. She brought this house almost a year ago. "Well mommy and daddy brought move into together."

Shiloh nodded and yawned again. "K"

"Go to sleep sweetie. We can talk more in the morning ok" Elliot said.

Shiloh nodded ad tried to wrap her tiny arms around both parents. "I love you momma. I love you daddy"

Olivia smiled and they both kissed her head. "We love you too" She watched as her daughter fell asleep she then looked up and smiled at Elliot.

"Hello beautiful" Elliot said. He loved watching Olivia and Shiloh together. Anyone could see how good of a mother she was and he was proud to be calling her his fiancé just like he was proud to call Shiloh his daughter.

Olivia smiled and said. "When are you and the kids moving in here? You guys would have been settled if none of this never happened."

"We are all ready for the move. We can move anytime you are ready sweetness."

"This weekend? I mean if that is too soon it"

But Elliot cut her off. "No that's fine. And it isn't too soon we have been dating for 2 years now."

Olivia nodded with a smile. "Good. So this weekend"

"This weekend" Elliot said with a smile he chuckled when Olivia let out a huge yawn. "Go on to sleep honey"

Olivia smiled sleepily and leaned over Shiloh and kissed Elliot's lips softly. "I love you"

"I love you too"

~The Net Day~

"Momma? Momma?" Shiloh said shaking her mother softly.

Olivia eyes opened and she sat up. "Yes little one?" she could faintly smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen and she could hear people talking.

"Daddy is in the kitchen cooking with Auntie Hallie. Auntie Rory is with my brothers and sisters in the living room" Shiloh explained.

"Ok. Why did you come and wake mommy up?"

Shiloh leaned and whispered in her mother's ear. "Me wasn't trying to wake you up. I was trying to move you so I could cuddle with you"

Olivia smiled and laid back down opening her arms. "Ok come on" 

Shiloh smiled and laid in her mothers arms. "I love you momma"

"I love you too baby" She whispered to her daughter. She closed her eyes again and didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep until she heard Elliot's voice. 

"Livvie? Shi? It's time to ear ladies. You don't want your breakfast to get cold" He said as he bent down and by Olivia's ear.

Olivia nodded when she heard her stomach growl. "Me hungry" She said

Elliot laughed and kissed her gently. "Good morning. Well noon"

Olivia finally opened her eyes and looked at the clock across from her. "Wow it is noon! I woke when Shiloh came in here at 10!"

Elliot laughed again and said. "So breakfast?"

"Oh yeah!" She looked down and saw that Shiloh was waking up. "Come on sweetie breakfast time" she said gently to her daughter.

Shiloh whimpered and then turned to look her mother in the eye. She smiled and said. "Ok mommy. Hi daddy!"

Elliot smiled he loved hearing that word on Shiloh's beautiful little mouth. "Hey princess. You ready to get Mishi today?"

Shiloh's eyes widen and she jumped out of her mothers arms and nodded. "Oh yes! We can really go and get her today?"

Elliot nodded and laughed when she jumped over Olivia and into his arms. "I take it your really excited"

Shiloh nodded and said what she heard her mother and Katie say a lot. "Yeah you silly duck!"

Elliot and Olivia both laughed and Olivia said. "Sweetie it's silly geese"

Shiloh lightly frowned as she watched her mother get out of bed and get her house shoes on. She laid her head on her father's chest and said. "Why geese? Geese nasty! Me like ducks!"

Elliot kissed her forehead and said. "If you want to call it silly duck you can call it silly duck"

Shiloh smiled brightly and nodded. "After breakfast we get Mishi!"

Olivia nodded and they walked to the kitchen. The Stabler kids were sitting with her best friends and their children talking and what not. "Good morning"

"Sup momster!" Dickie said from counter was talking to Logan and Alex. They looked at him with admiration.

Lizzie skipped over to Olivia and hugged her. "Good morning!" 

Maureen was talking to Rory but she stopped and looked at Olivia. Then at her hand when she looked at the engagement ring she squealed and ran over to Olivia. "Oh my God!" she repeated as she hugged Olivia tightly.

Olivia laughed and said. "Maury darling your choking me!"

"Your getting married! Daddy finally asked you!" She cheered

Olivia looked at Elliot with laughing eyes. But then she saw Shiloh's confused face. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"What's married?" Shiloh asked

Elliot nodded at Olivia indicating that he would explain. He walked out of the kitchen and said sitting down on the stair. "Married is when two people who love each other very much."

"Like you and mommy"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah and they have this ceremony to show their love for each other. A priest is there and he says some things and then he binds them together forever"

Her eyes widen. "With ropes?"

Elliot chuckled. "No Penguin not with ropes with their love. So after they exchange rings they are married after that they go to a reception." He stopped seeing her confused face. "It's like a party with all their friends" he went on when she nodded. "Then after that is the honeymoon"

Shiloh blinked. "Honeymoon? Are you going to put honey on the moon?"

Elliot chuckled and said. "No silly! It's when mommy and daddy go somewhere and just be together. Alone"

Shiloh frowned. "I don't want you to leave me" she whispered looking at Elliot with scared eyes.

"Oh no worries sweetie this isn't going to until much later. OK and while we are gone you are going to be with Maury, Katie, Lizzie and Dickie" Elliot said gently kissing the side of her head. He shifted her to the side. "Ok?"

She nodded and said. "Ok. Me understand. Can we eat food now?"

Elliot nodded and walked back inside of the kitchen. He locked eyes with Olivia and gave a nod with a smile. "Let's eat!" 


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello people of earth! Sorry for like the longest wait ever but I was busy this week! So I had no time to update on anything! Tear tear so anywho here is the next chapter in the story please read enjoy and review! Cause good feed back makes the world go around! Lol  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit! I may never own SVU (oh the horror) lol  
Oh by the way I have a BETA Reader for my SVU stories now! Yay! Go SVUProductions.**_

Fin and Munch sat across from Camilla just staring at her. She was staring right back, her eyes were slanted and she looked pissed off. Her left leg was shaking in anger and she had tears falling down her cheeks. "Is he dead?"

"Yes," Fin said. His voice didn't have any remorse. That SOB could rot in hell for all he cared. Fin was more worried about Penny and her well being. He should be in the hospital with her, making sure everything was being done for her. But instead, he was stuck here interviewing this crazy woman.

Camilla let out a sob. She couldn't believe that the love of her life was killed. She was going to kill all of them. She ran her hand through her hair and she whispered, "It's no fair! I love him, damn it!"

"It's not fair for the four women he raped and the four children he scared and hurt," Munch reasoned.

Camilla laughed and looked at Fin and Munch she leaned across the table and said, "Not fair? If it wasn't for him, those for bitches wouldn't have kids!" She laughed and said, "No one understands him like I did! No one could ever love him like I do! He was a work of art! I love him since I saw him for the first time in sixth grade! But he never gave me the time of freaking day! But that all changed after he found me and asked me if I knew where they all lived four years ago!"

"Did you know that he was planning on raping them?" Fin asked.

Camilla looked at him with slight smirk. "He said he was going to make our family complete. He said it was going to make everything right."

"But did you know that he was going to Olivia's, Lorelei's, Penelope's and Hallie's homes to rape them four years ago?" Fin asked.

Camilla nodded and said, "I told him where they lived. I gave him the times they would be alone. I had been watching them for almost a month, so I knew just about everything I needed to about them! When we had the plan down, he said he was going to give them a night they would never forget!"

"How could you live with yourself after he came home?" Munch asked, disgusted.

"I was actually really excited to see him if you catch my drift." She giggled and said, "I thought it was hot. We role played all the time"

"That's sick, lady," Fin said, his voice laced with disgust and repulsion.

Camilla just leaned back in her chair with a smile on her face. But then her bottom lip quivered and she placed her head on the table, crying. "Greg! Oh God, Greg!" she whimpered.

Munch patted Fin's shoulder indicating him to get up and follow him out of the room. "That woman's name should be Crazy! She really needs professional help."  
"That is what her attorney is going to say, Alex said, walking in the room, Casey right next to her. The blonde ADA's both looked into the window. "How are the ladies doing? The kids?"

"Penny is still in the hospital. But everyone else is at Olivia's house. They stayed the night. I guess they are going back to their house today," Fin said, looking at Alex.

She nodded and then sighed. She turned at the same time Casey did. "I thought I smelt you"

"Good morning to you too, Alex. Casey," Prosecutor Helen Hiker said. She was a rather good lawyer and had years of experience.

"Let me guess, you are here for Camille?" Casey said.

"Yes. I hope you didn't harass my client, detectives?"

"Lady, she helped organize rapes and kidnappings. How do you sleep at night?" Fin asked.

Helen went to the window and looked at Camille and with a sigh said, "The same way you do"

~Benson House~  
After breakfast everyone just lounged around and getting ready for the things they had to today. Olivia was taking Logan to see his mother in the hospital. Elliot was taking their kids to his house. Shiloh was finally going to get her new Mishi. Hallie was taking Alex home so they could meet up with her cousin which was the only family that she had that talked to her. Rory and Reese were going home also, to spend mommy and daughter time together.

Olivia by the door waiting for Logan to pull his jacket on.

Elliot came to the door carrying Shiloh. He stopped right in front of Olivia and asked, "So you off to the hospital?"

"Yep. I'll be back soon though. Don't want tire her out so we won't stay too long. What are you guys doing?"

Shiloh looked at her mother with wide excited eyes and said, "We are getting Mishi! Then we gonna finish my doll house!"

Olivia laughed and said. "Have fun. After that, daddy is going to bring you back here and we all are going to hang out at home, okay?"

" 'Kay. Love you, mommy."

"Love you too, sweetie," Olivia said, kissing her daughter goodbye and then kissing Elliot's lips softly.

"Ew, get a room!" Maureen laughed as she walked past them with her little sisters and brother.

Olivia and Elliot both laughed. "Whatever. Get in the car," Elliot said.

"Wait! Dickie, me gonna see you again?" Logan asked.

"Me too? " Alex said as he and his mother walked inside the room.

"Of course, little man! You guys are awesome!"

Logan and Alex both giggled, but stopped and nodded. "You awesome too!"

Dickie laughed and held out his fist. "Pound it!" He had taught it to them last night.

Logan went first, and then Alex. They both looked mega excited and happy about their little fist pounding exchange.

Hallie laughed and picked up Alex, and looked at Dickie. "You're welcome to come by anytime. If that's okay with you, I mean. And your father, of course"

"Awesome" Dickie said as he turned and followed his siblings to the car. By now, Rory had come to the front, holding Reese.

"You guys don't be strangers. I mean it! It has been too long since we have seen each other and well, I really missed you guys," Olivia said, turning to her best friends.

Hallie smiled and hugged Olivia tightly. "Of course, sweetie! We have to stay in touch if not for us, but the kids! They are brothers and sisters!"

Rory hugged and kissed Olivia's cheek, saying, "You already know that I'll be back. We should all go visit Penny tomorrow. No kids._ We _should get together, just the four of us without the worry we have had."

"Good idea. You guys better call me or text me when you get home!" Olivia called as they walked to their taxi.

"Ojay! Bye, Livvie! Bye, Logan!"

Logan waved goodbye and then looked up at Olivia. "Can we go and see mommy now?"

"Of course, big man. Let's go," Olivia said, picking him up and walking out of her house.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for the reviews and such! So here is the next chapter in the story! Read enjoy and review!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit **_

It had been two weeks since Camille was questioned. Since then, the Stablers had moved into the Benson household. Penny came home from the hospital and she was healed enough to go home, but Olivia insisted that she stay at her house until she was healed enough to take care of Logan and not be in pain, so she had left the day before. Hallie and Rory had kept true to their words and visited four times since then. The mothers were still planning their little get together.

At the moment, dinner had been finished and the kids were getting ready to watch a movie. Maureen was sitting in the family room with Shiloh, Kathleen was finishing wiping down the table and counters since it was her week. Dickie and Lizzie were doing to do the dishes. Olivia was also in the kitchen going through all the cabinets. She was going shopping tomorrow and needed to know what she was getting. Elliot was in Shiloh's room, fixing her light bulb.

"Maury, what's that show? C.O.P.S?" She spelled. She turned four almost nine months ago and was rather smart and was learning her letters and numbers.

"Cops," Maureen smiled.

"Like Mommy and Daddy!" She said. "Oh, Maury, play it! Play it!"

Maureen bit her bottom her lip. "I don't think Mommy and Daddy would like it if I should you this show."

Shiloh turned to her big sister with wide eyes and gave her the best puppy dog face. "Pwease, Sissy?"

Maureen groaned and clicked enter and the shows just started. "You have to stop hanging out with Lizzie."

"Why?" Lizzie asked as she and the other Stabler kids came in the room.

"She is doing the Stabler puppy dog face!" Maureen said.

"It's about time she leaned it! And why is she watching this? Momster is going to kill you!" Kathleen said as soon saw what was on the TV.

"She got me with the puppy dog face!" Maureen cried.

Shiloh looked at the TV with wide eyes. When the song came on, she started bouncing up and down and moving her little hands. She bent down and picked up her father's old badge that she always played with and her new Mishi and tried to sing along. "Bad boys, bad boys!"

The Stabler kids were laughing. This was too funny! Elliot and Olivia walked in at the same time. "What is going on?" Olivia asked.

Maureen pointed at the dancing toddler.

Olivia cracked a smile and watched as her daughter danced to the cop theme song. When it was over she went and scooped her daughter up in her arms. "What are you doing, Shi?"

Shiloh kissed her mother and said. "Me was dancing to your show! How come me no see Daddy and you?"

"Because me and Mommy don't work where they film this. We live in New York and they live in California, right?" Elliot asked, unsure.

Olivia said with a shrug of her shoulders, "No idea. So, what movie do you guys want to watch before it's bed time?"

"How about _Old Dogs? _We haven't watched that yet," Dickie suggested.

Olivia looked at the other kids and they all nodded. She set up the DVD player and they sat down and watched the movie. Olivia cuddled up to Elliot's build and smiled and Shiloh scooted out of her lap and into Maureen's. Since they returned home, Shiloh was very clingy but after a couple days, loosened up a bit. She wanted to hang with her big sisters and brothers. She also wanted to hang out with her other siblings. They loved to be together, whether it was over Olivia's house or the park.

~The Next Day~  
Olivia was at the 1-6. She was utterly happy to be back. She hated yet loved the time off she had. She hated it because staying at home doing nothing was something she didn't enjoy. But she loved it because that meant a little time for herself and sometimes, Shiloh would stay home. But now she was back at work and ecstatic! Her cell phone rang,indicating that she had a text message. She pulled out her phone and saw that it was from Hallie. They had finally chosen Saturday as their Mommy's day out. Olivia smiled and looked at Elliot. "El, Saturday is going to be Mommy's day out. Do you mind?"

Elliot smiled looking at his fiance. "Of course not. Go ahead. you need a break"

She smiled and said. "Oh, what would I do without you?"

"I don't know. It would be horrible, I am pretty cool," Elliot said.

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully and said, "Stabler, please. I am so much cooler than you!"

"Benson, no way."

"The kids said so," Olivia said.

Elliot looked at her. "Really?"

"Yep. They say I'm cool all the time," Olivia laughed. She saw the look on his face and went over to him, kissing his forehead. "No worries, they think you're pretty cool."

He smiled and kissed her hand. "Sure am."

She rolled her eyes and went over to get coffee. "But not as cool as me."

~Saturday~  
Olivia stood in front of the mirror, biting her bottom lip. She wasn't sure what to wear. She hadn't went out in a rather long time. She brushed her hair and looked at her outfit once more. She was wearing a dark blue fitted shirt and a pair of black jeans. She applied some eyeliner and some lip gloss. She grabbed her cell phone and wallet and walked downstairs. Elliot was getting ready to play games with the kids. He was off call, so he and the kids had things planned.

"Ohhh, Momster you look hot!" Maureen said.

Elliot turned and looked at her. His eyes darkened a tad and he moved towards her. "You know, I shouldn't let you go out of the house like this. It is way to sexy," he whispered in her ear.

Olivia blushed and whispered, "You have a problem with it, Stabler? Then how about you take it off of me when I get home?"

Elliot lightly growled and bit her earlobe. "You are going to kill me one of these days," he said, kissing her softly.

She kissed him back. "Hopefully not to soon. I enjoy your company to much," she giggled.

Elliot laughed and said, "I think Hallie is here"

Sure enough there was a horn and then someone called, "Livvie! Let's go!"

Olivia laughed and kissed all the kids before kissing Elliot once more. She walked out the door. She could feel Elliot's eyes on her.

"I plan to do what you said when you get home!" he called.

Olivia once again blushed and got in the car. Hallie and Rory where inside. "Hey, you guys!"

"Ohh, Livvie sexy!" Hallie said smiling. She was wearing light blue jeans with a well-fitted purple shirt and heels.

Rory was wearing a gypsy skirt with a yellow shirt. "We have to go and get Penny."

"Sweet, and you guys look hot!" Olivia said.

They all laughed. Alex and Reese were being watched by Hallie's father. They soon picked up Penny and they were on their way to have a Mommy's night out!


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hello people of earth! Well sorry for the long wait but I have just gotten back from my trip to New Orleans! It was awesome and I can totally understand why it is called sin city! Anywho sad to say this but I am finished this with this story! This is the final chapter in the story. Lol so anyhow this is the final chapter in the story. So read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit! But a girl can wish!**_

After the ladies night out everything had been changing rapidly. Elliot and Olivia had set a date for their wedding and it was also quickly approaching. It was going to be on New Years, and it was already Christmas eve. Hallie, Rory, Penny and Olivia kept their promises to each other kept in touch. They saw each other all the time thanks to the kids. The mothers didn't think it was fair for their kids not to be able to see each other, they were sibling after all! Penny and Fin were going strong. Penny understood Fin's crazy hours and Fin truly loved her and Logan. Camille had been put inside mental home and couldn't be released until her doctor saw fit.

"Mama! Mama!" Shiloh cried as she ran to her mother.

Olivia had just walked inside the room. She had been doing last minute shopping. Elliot was putting the gifts in the garage. Shiloh had stayed home with her brother and sisters. "Yes sweetie?" Olivia asked as she picked up her 4 year old.

"When you and daddy get married I get to be flower girl right?"Shiloh asked. When her mother nodded she went on. "So being flower girl means I can dress like a prettyful flower right?"

Olivia laughed and walked to the kitchen and set her daughter on the counter. She took of her coat and opened the fridge. "No sweetie. We talked about this remember?"

Shiloh nodded. "Yeah but me forgots"

"Ok sweetie being a flower girl simply means is you walk with me and Grandpa Don down the aisle. You get to wear a dress kind of like mine and you get to hold a basket with pretty flowers in it. And guess what?"

"What?"

"You get to throw the flowers down on the ground as we walk"

Shiloh's eyes widen. "Really momma?"

"Yes sweetie. Now where is your brother and sisters?" Olivia asked getting her off the counter.

"Oh yeah! We are playing hide and seek! I'm it! They still hiding somewhere!" Shiloh said as she skipped off to find Maureen, Kathleen and the twins.

Olivia laughed as she watched her daughter walk away.

"Hey beautiful" Elliot said as he come through the garage door and wrapped his cold arms around Olivia's waist.

"El! Your cold" she laughed.

He smiled and kissed her neck. "Whatever! You like it" he laughed against her neck.

Olivia shrived and whispered. "You are such a"

"Loving and caring fiancé?" he said laughing.

"That and a major butt head!" she giggled turning to look at him.

"Liv did you really just saw butthead?" he laughed. He went on when she nodded. "Our kids are rubbing off on you"

She laughed and said. "Ok Mister Stabler you have had your fun not let me go for I can figure out dinner and such."

Elliot whispered in her ear. "I haven't had my fun in a while Livvie"

"It's been 2 days Stabler"

"So I want to have all the time" he said gently biting her earlobe.

She slightly whimpered and said. "We can have all the fun we want when we go to Hawaii for our honeymoon. Now let's act like two mature adults"

Elliot groaned and let go of her slender body. "If you say so." He pouted. He turned with a smile and went to find the kids.

Olivia leaned against the counter trying to get her breathing under control. Elliot always put her on edge like this and she always reacted the same way! He was going to drive her crazy one of these days! She sighed and turned to find something to eat for dinner.

~1 year later~ (_**sorry to skip ahead but I don't write about weddings tried and didn't like it A.N)  
**_"Mommy! Mommy!" Shiloh cried as she ran into the new kitchen.

Olivia turned from the movers moving in the fridge and looked at her daughter. She wore her glasses and her hair was up in a bun. Her baby bump was slightly showing. She was 4 ½ months pregnant. Her and Elliot on New Years. She bent down and looked at her 5 year old daughter. "Yes sweetie?"

"Lizzie and Dickie no share!" Shiloh pouted she was looking more and more like Olivia every single day.

"Sharing what?" She asked picking up her growing 5 year old.

Shiloh smiled at her mother and said. "Zacky! He my baby brother too and they won't let me help"

Olivia smiled she had given birth to Zachariah Donald Stabler in June. It was now November and they were preparing to have Thanksgiving at their new house. They had moved there just 3 weeks ago. "Ok what are Lizzie and Dickie doing with Zacky that you can't help with?" she asked as she went towards the play room. She went inside the clean room and smiled her step children were sitting on the floor and talking to the small baby. "You guys? What's going on?"

Lizzie looked up from her little brother and looked at Shiloh and then Olivia. She smiled andsaid. "Shiloh is upset that we can't let her hold Zach. We had just got done feeding him and we didn't want him to throw up on her."

"Yeah we told her that" Dickie said.

Olivia placed Shiloh down and said. "Is that true sweetie?"

"Yeah. I guess but I really wanted to help with something. And I'm sorry for telling" she said with a sigh to her brother and sister.

"It's ok. Once Zach is fully burped you can hold him. I mean if that is ok with Momster?'

Olivia nodded and said. "Fine by me. Have you guys seen Maureen and Kathleen?"

"Kathleen is in her room and Maureen is in the basement" Shiloh said as she went over to her large doll house. She had Mishi right next to her. She had went to kindergarten this year and she was had adjusted really good.

Olivia nodded and looked around at the new house. She was in love with this house. It had 6 bedrooms and 4 ½ bedrooms. They had the master bedroom. Maureen and Kathleen shared the largest room. Maureen was leaving that year to go to Cornell after she graduated in June. She was going there on a full ride thanks to her academics and swimming. So they shared a room. Lizzie had her own room, Dickie his own and Shiloh her own and Zachariah had a nursery. There was a large kitchen, dining room, living room, play room and an office. She sighed and said. "Can you guys keep watching Zach? I have to make sure the movers and putting the fridge in the right place"

The twins nodded at Olivia and watched as she went out the room and down the hallway.

Olivia stood in the kitchen and watched as the movers placed the stove in the right place. Once they left she went around her kitchen happy with how everything was working out for her. She looked at her phone wondering where Elliot was. She sighed when she saw that there was no messages or missed calls. She then went to the basement to make sure Maureen was ok. "Hey sweetie"

"Oh hey momster" Maureen said turning away from the TV. The basement was really for the older kids and for when their friends came over. Maureen was watching an episode of Bones.

"You ok?" Olivia asked sitting down next to her oldest step daughter.

Maureen paused the DVD and looked at her step mother. "I'm just nervous you know. I'm leaving for college soon. I've been accepted and everything is set. You can just say that I'm scared" she whispered the last part.

Olivia hugged her and said. "No worries Maury. Everything is going to be fine ok. I went to Siena you know and I was terrified but I was happy to be out of my house. I told you about my mother"

"Yeah." She then laughed. "Just a slight panic attack I guess. I more excited than scared."

"I would be too! If you ever need to talk I'll be here ok Maury?"

Maureen nodded and said. "Sure thing momster"

Olivia nodded and then went back upstairs and walked right into Elliot. "Hey there husband"

"Hey there wife" Elliot said laughing. He kissed her lips softly and hugged her. "How is baby?"

"Baby is fine" Olivia said laughing.

"Have you talked to Rory? Hallie? And Penny?" Elliot asked as they sat at the table.

"Yep. Hallie is coming with Alex. Rory is coming with Reese and her new boyfriend. And of course Fin and Penny are going to be here with Logan and baby Peyton. Elliot that baby girl is so cute!" Olivia squealed.

"You think we are having a girl?" Elliot asked his hands on his wives stomach.

She looked at him with a smile and said. "I think so. I don't feel like I did when I was pregnant with Zach"

"Well I hope it's a boy" Elliot pouted. "But that won't matter even if it is a boy. Us Stabler men are still out numbered."

Olivia laughed. "Aw poor Elliot" she said gently kissing his lips.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

~Months later. March~  
Olivia fell back on the bed crying. She had been in labor for 17 long hard hours. She was holding Elliot's hand. Her best friends in the delivery room with her. Rory was pregnant herself so was Hallie. She had finally given birth to her baby.

"Oh Olivia!" Casey cried.

Olivia was panting. "Let me see"

The nurse came over and handed Olivia the small baby. Then the other. Olivia had given birth to identical twins. One a girl the other a boy. They both had Olivia's eyes and Elliot's hair.

Olivia was crying along with her best friends. "They are so beautiful"

Soon the kids came inside and they took turns looking at the small babies. "So what are their names mommy?" Shiloh asked. She was looking at the little boy.

Olivia looked at Elliot and said. "The little girl is Brielle Grace Stabler"

"This little boy here is Brendan Conor Stabler" Elliot said as he lightly kissed the little boys nose.

"Brielle and Brendan." Hallie said softly looking at the baby.

"Too cute!" Maureen said smiling. She was so happy her step mother gave birth to her newest siblings before she went of to college. She knew that Liv was going to have her handful with 3 kids under the age of 1 and then a rather active 5 year old named Shiloh. But thankfully her father and everyone else was there to help.

Soon everyone left the room to leave the new parents alone with the newest Stablers.

"Ok let's see. We have a 17 year old heading off to college." Elliot said smiling.

"A 14 year old that is getting better and better on the soccer." Olivia said.

"A 11 year girl who can paint just about anything" Elliot said kissing her knuckles.

"A 11 year old boy who can play just about any sport" Olivia responded a smile on her face.

"A 5 year girl who is getting smarter and bigger every day" Elliot said with a proud smile on his face.

"An almost one year old that is starting to walk" Olivia said her eyes shining with tears as she thought about her baby boy.

"Now we have a adorable little girl that has captured my heart" Elliot said as he switched with Olivia holding his daughter close to his chest.

"And a little boy who has a hell of a strong kick and loves to kick often" Olivia said.

They both looked at each other and said. "What were we thinking!" they said at the same time laughing.

"Love. That is what we were doing and thinking."

"And I wouldn't change a minute of it Liv" Elliot said kissing her softly.

"Not even the part with Greg and Camille?" Olivia asked.

"No not that. Because that brought us closer and it brought old and new friends into our lives. It brought our friends happiness even though we had a lot of pain with it" He said.

Olivia smiled. "How is it you know exactly what to say?"

"I'm awesome?" Elliot said smiling.

"Cocky asshole" Olivia said laughing.

"Hey now of that around my kids" Elliot said. "Wait no our kids"

"Yeah you better say our kids. All of this El is just a fight for survival. All of this has been a lesson on how to survive in this world" Olivia said looking her husband in the eye.

"A fight to survive huh?"

"Yep. Now kiss me Mr. Stabler"

Elliot laughed and kissed his wife tenderly. "Only because you asked nicely Mrs. Stabler"

Olivia laughed and gently kissed her sons sleeping head. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Happy to finally be well happy.

THE END


End file.
